Soulmates
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Kate finds her soulmate in the most unexpected person but also finds that Ari is different from every guy she's known and its not because he's Mossad or a killer. She tells the story of their journey through life. AU, Kate doesn't die in Twilight.
1. I Look

**Soulmates**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, things would be different if I did.**

**Spoilers: Episodes between Witness (2x14)** and **SWAK (2x22)**, with meantion of **Bete Noire (1x16)** and **Reveille (1x23)**. Turns into AU

* * *

I look back now, after so many years and I still have those four questions running through my mind.

_What is a soul mate? _

_What does fate have to do with finding your soul mate?_

_Can they be the last person you expect?_

_Can it be your enemy?_

Those questions allowed me to begin my life, the life I live with my husband and soul mate. I have children and they are beautiful and vibrant and everything their father and I want them to be.

I look at my oldest child, my sweet daughter and I see her father in her. I see the gentle nature he held hidden till I came into his life. I see the determination and spirit he possesses still; I watch her come home with a report that she had been accepted as an NCIS Special Agent.

Her father laughs and tells her that she will be better than her mother, of which she takes offense to. I just laugh and tell her I want her to be, I want her to love life and save it at the same time.

I see my oldest son come home from his second year of college and announce he's going to become a doctor…just like his father. I tell him to choose a different field then his father did and he said he wants to do pediatrics…of which we all agree would be best.

My middle children, my two beautiful daughters are in high school and excelling at it too. They are light years beyond their classmates, or so their teachers say.

My youngest son is going to enter high school next year and I can only help console him since his best friend will not be joining him…he was recently killed in a car crash, he vows to become an NCIS agent and place bad guys away…as it was a man trying to flee a crime that drove his car into my son's best friend.

My youngest child, my youngest daughter who has just turned six is everything her father and I can hope for. Her favorite thing is to play cops and robbers with her father or bake cookies with me. She was our miracle…born late in life but I shall never regret having her.

Born deaf, she communicates with us in sign language and reads our lips, she knows all the languages we speak and can read any of them. Our little girl is precious and perfect, our light when we have none.

My husband, my wonderful and caring husband, who in the past twenty-one years of marriage has never raised a hand to me or raised his voice. I have never heard him yell, even when I yell, it's something I enjoy since I hear my sister-in-law and her husband fight all the time…it never ends with them despite their deep love. He is my world, once my enemy but always my soul mate.

Those last two questions have always stuck with me since I read them.

_Can they be the last person you expect?_

Yes, your soulmate can me the last person you expect. I never expected him to be my soul mate, especially after what he did to me but he was and I love him, I always will.

_Can it be your enemy?_

Oh yes, it can be your enemy. My soul mate was my enemy, the enemy of my entire NCIS family in fact. Nothing will ever make me stop loving my husband and soul mate.

As I read these questions again, I wonder if I ever made a mistake and I know I didn't. I never made the mistake of falling in love or having a child with my enemy. I never made a mistake to take my husband's last name or to marry him for life.

I know myself, I know who I am and I am Caitlin 'Kate' Alexandra Haswari…wife of Ari Haswari…ex-Mossad and my soulmate.


	2. Questions

_What is a soul mate? _

_What does fate have to do with finding your soul mate?_

_Can they be the last person you expect?_

_Can it be your enemy?_

Kate stood before the plasma screen eyeing the questions before her…a petty officer had been murdered and beside her had been those four questions. Tony had laughed at it while McGee thought they were logical questions, Gibbs said it was impossible to have a matching soul and Abby…well Abby had told them they all had soul mates in the world.

The last two stuck with Kate, something had always made her wonder why all the guys she had dated were not the right guy. They were handsome, cute, smart on occasion but never had the right feel to them…never gave her the sense of feeling safe without her weapon. She could be around them all day but something always wanted her weapon with her.

It was only two time since she could remember that she felt safe, even if they were dangerous situations…safe even without her weapon because the man around her made her feel safe. The man had stepped in front of a man about to slap her; called her 'Caitlin' with a great gentleness and his eyes were kind…that man was her worst enemy, Ari Haswari.

So the questions could be applied to her as well…

_Can they be the last person you expect?_

_Can it be your enemy?_

"Whatcha thinking about?" Abby came up beside her, they were in her lab and the guys were gone. "Oh those questions, so what do you think…do you think you found your soulmate?"

"It doesn't matter Abby, if it is possibly who I think it is, we'll never be able to be together."

"Who do you think it is?" Abby smiled and Kate walked to the stools, she sat down and Abby sat beside her.

Kate looked at Abby, "I've only felt safe around one person before, safe enough that my subconscious didn't need my weapon…problem was it was during lethal situations. Every time I think back, I felt safe as if no one in the world could hurt me…he never hurt me. His voice was always gentle and calm…kept me from getting hurt, it's just…it just can't be him."

"Well if you feel that way, it has to be…what's so bad about this guy that you can't be with him?" Abby took Kate's hand and watched the agent. "It's not like he's a murderer…"

"He's a terrorist," Kate looked at Abby, "it was Ari…I never felt as safe as I did then when I was with him and the situations I was in…they could have brought my death but I still felt safe."

"Oh…that is bad, but when you think about it…you are opposites and you balance each other. Killing instinct and compassion, murderer and life saver…dangerous and well reserved; isn't that what a soul mate is…someone to balance your soul?"

Kate chuckled and looked at Abby, "I thought you were supposed to be hating him not trying to play matchmaker?"

"Yeah well, if he has a chance to change…you can do it." Abby chuckled and smirked, "besides if you ask me, but I'll never admit it, he is kind of hot."

Kate laughed and nodded, "yeah he is…you should see him on a motorcycle…I was practically drooling before I knew it was him."

"Did I hear the word 'drooling' come from your mouth?" The elevator had just rang and Tony came in the room. "Drooling over who Kate?"

"None of your business Tony, unlike you…I like my relationships kept quiet." Kate smiled and stood up, looking at Abby. "Thanks for talking to me Abby…it helped."

"My lips are sealed on the matter." Kate chuckled and Abby caught her arm, "I mean it…this is one thing that stays between us since it hurts."

Kate hugged Abby, "thanks Abby."

"Yeah, no problem…just figure out what you'll do."

Kate left and passed Tony, who watched her go. Tony pointed to Kate and eyed Abby, "who was she talking about?"

"Not telling?"

"Even if I gave you a spa weekend…come on, tell me…please."

Abby rolled her eyes and walked back to the screen, she eyed it thinking about what Kate said. It was true Ari had not hurt her at all and even Gibbs concluded that Kate was telling the truth when she said another man had busted her lip.

Ducky had said that Ari's behavior with Kate in autopsy was more careful and he often did his best to make her feel in control. Perhaps Ari was her soul mate…he balanced her or did she balance him…that was a tough question.

Anyways, Kate was right that they'd never be together…Gibbs would never allow it and with everything they did, working for different counties…betrayal was going to be a constant.

Kate's last boyfriend had been Tony's frat brother and that had ended badly…Kate had been slapped across the face and still had the bruise which was hidden by make-up; Steve Adler however had been hospitalized for genital damage due to Kate's boot. Tony had been shocked when his friend had told him but not about the hospitalization instead because Kate had used her boot and not her gun.

Kate had said it would make him think before touching another woman and it was much safer not to get into trouble. Gibbs had said he deserved to be shot not temporarily hurt.

The worst part was it was the day before her birthday...November 13. She'd be twenty-nine the next day and told everyone she didn't want a party. They all accepted and gave her birthday gifts to her throughout the week.


	3. Birthday

Note: Between **Meat Puzzle (2x13)** and **Witness (2x14)**.

* * *

ALEXANDRIA, KATE'S APARTMENT; NOVEMBER 12, 2004, 20:30

Finally arriving home after dinner with her parents, Kate wanted nothing more than to settle into bed and sleep till Sunday. Placing her coat in the closet and purse on the shelf, she removed her gun and phone before walking to her bedroom.

On her bed laid a small puppy…a real puppy. She stared at it for a while before walking over and picked it up. "Hi you…how'd you get in here?"

"Happy Birthday Caitlin."

Kate stilled and turned to find Ari Haswari in the corner by her window, the reason nothing felt off was because of her number one issue with him…she felt safe around him, nothing ever felt off.

Ari walked over and eyed her, "she is from a litter my sister's dog gave birth to a few weeks ago. Something in her eyes reminded me of you…happy birthday."

He started to leave and Kate waited for him to turn and say something, she suspected he would.

"Her name is Azra by the way," he turned to look at her, "it's a Hebrew; it means 'pure' the same as your name. Food and bowls are in the kitchen…goodbye Caitlin."

"Wait," he turned and she eyed him, "thank you for her but also thank you for not harming me…I expected you would."

His chuckle made her heart jump, her feelings were off. "I could never harm you Caitlin…your compassion is too much. I have never seen someone with as much compassion as you; in my world where it is rare…we treasure those few. My sister was one and she's gone…I will never harm you."

Deciding to be stupid, she asked an idiotic question. "Would you like to stay, I have a bottle of wine unopened?"

Ari eyed her and she knew he suspected she'd set him up, however he walked over and took Azra from her. "Of course, but leave your phone here."

She took out her phone and undid the battery, throwing both on the bed. "I just need to talk with someone and you never stop listening unlike everyone else…why?"

"I found listening helped to improve relations when it comes to missions, I learned to do so and have not stopped. Come, let's sit down and talk."

* * *

ALEXANDRIA, KATE'S APARTMENT; NOVEMBER 13, 2004, 02:00

The bottle of wine was almost full and their wine glasses untouched, the two sat on the couch talking about everything that could be discussed.

Half the night had gone by and they still sat talking; Kate managed to get him to laugh a few times as he did the same. They were currently discussing her personal crisis two months before when she had shot an innocent sailor.

"I felt as if I should be put on trial for murder, we were so sure he was guilty and it wasn't until we found he wasn't that it hit me full force." She eyed him, finally noticing his hand held hers. "You've killed before…does it ever go away, that feeling of wanting to undo what you did?"

Ari looked at her, caressing her hand as he did. "The guilt never goes away but it fades with time, in a few years you will accept it cannot be undone and know that you've forgiven yourself."

"Do you always feel that way?"

"With innocents, most men I kill are dangers to the world. I've made mistakes, I did not noticed a child till it was too late…she was only four."

She gripped his hand and squeezed it, "what happened?"

"She ran into the street and the target picked her up right before the bullet hit him…it took out his four year old child. She was my first innocent, her name was Noor and I make sure her mother gets money each year for her other children…she had two others.

"I cannot bring back Noor but I can help her mother and siblings."

Kate smiled and eyed him, "you maybe a bastard but you have a gentle and caring side that I suspect few see."

His cell phone rang and he looked at it, "I must go Caitlin," he stood as she did and eyed her. "Happy Birthday and keep safe…I will be watching from afar to keep you safe but I cannot do so all the time."

"_Boker tov _Ari." She had learned a few basic Hebrew phrases from a friend years before when she was in college.

"_Sabah el kheer_ Caitlin," she eyed him, "it is Arabic for 'good morning,' I wanted you to know both. I will teach you more later…soon you will know both languages along with the two you speak already."

"Latin and English but we both know Latin is rarely used anymore unless in the religious or medical field."

His phone went off again and he eyed her, placing a hand on her cheek as he kissed her head. "Keep safe my beautiful Caitlin."

He left after that and Kate cleaned up before going to bed, where Azra curled up at her side. She petted the puppy and smiled. "He's not what I expected Azra." She grabbed her phone and reinstalled the battery before turning off the lights and went to sleep.

* * *

Translations:

**Boker tov**: Hebrew for Goodmorning

_**Sabah el kheer**_: Arabic for Goodmorning


	4. 2x14: Witness

Note: During and after **Witness (2x14)**.

* * *

ALEXANDRIA, KATE'S APARTMENT; NOVEMBER 17, 2004, 17:00

Her mouth was throbbing, the slap Adler had given her had caused one a tooth to become cracked and an infection had developed. Standing in her kitchen, she made mashed potatoes since it didn't hurt to eat them.

A bark from Azra made her turn, she found Ari in the door way…her bruise was fading but not gone. He walked over upon spotting it and touched her cheek, she moved away.

"Who has done this?" His voice was calm and gentle yet full of anger at the same time.

"An ex-boyfriend, he's currently in the hospital for this." She looked back at the pot of instant mashed potatoes, "I'm fine besides needing a root canal."

"What happened Caitlin?"

"He gripped my hand too tight and I told him to let go. When he didn't, I tried to pull away. He slapped me when I…he wanted a submissive woman, must be genetics."

"What do you mean?"

Kate turned off the stove and pulled out two plates before going to the fridge and pulled out lasagna…she might as well feed him while he was there. "His mother is American while his father is from Saudi Arabia, his father left after finding out his mother was pregnant."

"Your tooth?"

"Chipped when he slapped me, it's infected but I'm terrified of the dentist." She chuckled as she warmed up the lasagna, "had a phobia since I was a child after I saw my sister get a root canal."

After warming the food, she placed it on the plates…at least the lasagna on his plate. She held out the plate and he eyed her.

"You're here; I might as well feed you. It's not kosher but its food." He took it and picked up her plate as well, taking them to the table. Kate sat down and they shared the meal, "how have you been?"

"I saw you four days ago Caitlin."

"Who called the other night?" She tried another approach but she knew he had seen it.

He eyed her, "my sister…I met her at the embassy, she believed I would be up because of the time difference. She prefers, even on missions, to stay with Israeli time. It was morning in Tel Aviv when she called."

"You don't…you stay on whatever time zone you are in." Ari chuckled and nodded, "it's my mother's recipe…chicken instead of beef. She preferred poultry to meat, I do not understand why."

"You prefer fish to other foods," she eyed him before shaking her head. "I told you I would be watching."

"More like stalking." Kate laughed before pressing her hands to her cheek and abandoned her food, pushing the plate away. "Tony suggested a hypnotist but I don't know if it will work. I've cancelled three times and I have an appointment with the hypnotist tomorrow, I hope it works."

Ari reached over and pulled her hand away, pressing against her cheek. "Your jaw is swollen; you need to see a dentist…the gums enflamed." He stood and walked to her fridge, pulling out a handful of ice and grabbed the nearby dishtowel.

After wrapping the ice up, Ari sat down and pressed it to her cheek. "It's cold and hurts…no." She pushed it away but he put it back on her cheek.

"It will numb it…it won't last long but it will sooth it momentarily." He took her hand and held it against the ice pack, removing his hands. "We did this often in the Gaza Strip for enflamed gums…we went through buckets of it."

Soon Kate removed the ice and pressed against her cheek, "the pain is gone, how long will it last?"

"Ten minutes, but no more than fifteen." His phone rang and he looked at it…his sister. He answered it, much to Kate's surprised. "Ziva…not tonight, you are where? How did you…Ziva you are not a member of the Israeli Embassy, you cannot get immunity, you need to stop.

"I will come but this is the last time, I cannot afford to produce bail every time you get into a bar fight. You are assigned as my control officer but it seems I am yours…where is Michael?" Ari stood and walked toward the kitchen window, Kate watched him. "I will not post his bail, Mossad can…where are you?" He turned to find Kate gone; she came back second later with a pen and paper. Writing down the address, he nodded at his sister's comment. "How much is bail? I'll be there soon."

Closing his phone, he eyed Kate and she shook her head. "I do it all the time for my brothers, go."

"You will see a dentist?" She nodded and he leaned over and kissed her head. "I will have to personally return my sister and her partner to Israel…it is how it is always done. I will call you my Caitlin."

He left and she smiled, watching him go. "_Laila tov_ Ari."

He turned to her, "_Leila sa'eeda_ Caitlin."

She nodded and watched him close the door as he left; she bent down next to Azra and petted her. "He won't be back for a while."

* * *

ALEXANDRIA, KATE'S APARTMENT; NOVEMBER 20, 2004, 19:00

Kate sat up going through a scrapbook when she felt a kiss on her head; she turned to find Ari looking at her.

"You're back."

"Yes," he pulled the scrapbook from her hands and looked at it as he walked around the couch sitting beside her. "Why are you going through memories Caitlin?"

"A case got me thinking, that was my first few days after my Secret Service training, when I was picked as an agent. I was so naïve then and thought I could save everyone." Kate smiled, "McGee couldn't save a witness and he's been hard on himself since…I remembered those days and wanted to see them."

She watched as he flipped through her life, not going back but instead going forward. He found a picture of her and Tony sparing in the gym, he was flat on his back with her foot on his chest and her arms in a fighting position. "I see even Agent DiNozzo is no match for you or did he allow you to do that?"

Kate laughed and shook her head, "no I took him out fast, it was right after I joined. We had what Gibbs calls 'close combat training' and apparently he thought it funny enough to take a photo of me placing Tony on his back. I beat him at the range all the time…I mean look at this."

She turned a few pages and pointed to a picture of Tony starring at her target…she was laughing.

"McGee took that one."

"Four shots to the head, two to the chest and two to the abdomen." Ari eyed her and she smirked, "I am glad I did not give you the chance to shoot me."

"I am too, how is your sister?" She reached over and closed the book, "get a reprimand for causing another bar fight?"

"Yes, our father told her if she did it again she would not like the consequences." Ari reached out and pushed her hair back, "how is your mouth?"

"Nothing to it." She smiled and he ran the back of his hand across her jaw. They were both interrupted by Azra, who jumped into Ari's lap and licked his hand. "Someone else missed you."

"You missed me Caitlin?" He seemed surprised so she nodded.

"I did." She yawned and stood up, "I'm going to bed, you know the way out."

She got ready for bed and just as she was falling asleep, she felt a hand pushing her hair back and a kiss placed on her head. "_Laila tov_ my beautiful Caitlin, sweet dreams."

* * *

Translations:

**Laila tov**: Hebrew for Goodnight

**Leila sa'eeda**: Arabic for Goodnight


	5. 2x15: Caught on Tape

Note: Before, during and after **Caught on Tape (2x15)**, Kate and Ari take a new step in their relationship.

* * *

ALEXANDRIA, KATE'S APARTMENT; NOVEMBER 22, 2004, 06:00

Kate woke to a hand on her head, she flipped around and had her gun pointed at her intruder only to find it was Ari. She put the safety back on her gun and sat up, pushing her hair from her face.

"Don't do that, I had a problem last night."

She watched as Ari pried her gun from her hand and leaned across her, placing it on her nightstand. She found herself inhaling his unique scent as he leaned across her; it was made from spice, gun powder and aftershave. "What happened my Caitlin?"

She eyed him, "I came home from Mass to find my ex outside my door, he said I would regret slapping him and causing damage to his body…I've been on edge since."

"You will be late if you do not get up; you have exactly an hour till you have to be at work."

Kate looked at her clock and realized she had forgotten to turn on her alarm the night before. Sighing, she leaned over and place hand on his cheek, kissing the other side. "Thank you."

She pushed the covers back and got up, going to the bathroom. Ari walked out of her room and into the living room to her desk, he found what he needed and wrote her note before leaving.

He placed it on her bed and left the apartment, allowing Kate to get ready to go to work.

Getting out of the shower, Kate walked into her bedroom to find Ari gone and she no longer sensed him so she knew he was gone. She found a note on her bed and sat down, smiling as she read it.

_My Beautiful Caitlin,_

_Have a better day today, I have things to do but I had to see you before I left to do them. I shall see you soon my Caitlin, till then keep safe._

_Enjoy the work you love so much and forget about yesterday, you are safe my Caitlin. I shall never allow another mark to be placed on you. _

_Till next time my beautiful Caitlin._

_Ari_

Kate smiled and got ready for work, knowing she'd see Ari again. He'd only come a few times but each time his gentle side, which was kept hidden from the world, came out piece by piece. She was falling in love with that side of him, his gentleness and pure kindness, worrying for her when he shouldn't but did.

If she wasn't careful, she'd fall harder and faster, that would become dangerous.

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; NOVEMBER 22, 2005, 15:00

Kate sat typing up a crime scene report as they had just gotten back from the crime scene when Tony made a noise. She looked up to see Tony and Steve Adler hugging, she shook he her head.

"Kate do that to you?" Tony motioned to Steve's arm, which was now in a cast and sling.

"No, some ass came over and threatened me with a knife; he said if I came near her again…he'd make defiantly sure I could never have children."

Kate laughed as she stood, walking past them to the printer. Ari had threatened the guy without murdering him; she'd have to thank him when he came by the next time. She put her report in a file and placed it on Gibbs' desk.

"So, how's the injury?" Tony eyed his friend and Steve shrugged.

"Not bad, a few days of rest and painkillers and I'm good." Steve eyed Kate and she ignored him, picking up her cell phone as it rang.

She found the name 'David' and suspected it was Ari so she flipped her phone open and answered it. "Hey, I thought we agreed never to call me at work?"

"_I do not remember that conversation."_

"Well then that's a new rule, what do you need?" She smiled and turned so her back was to Tony and Steve as they watched her.

"_How are you doing, has your day gotten any better?"_

"Yeah till my ex showed up at work."

Kate waited for Ari to get mad, she suspected he would but however he stayed calm. _"What has he done to you Caitlin?"_

"Nothing," Gibbs came in the room, "look my boss is here so I have to go. I'll see you later right?"

"_Of course, I'm taking you to dinner so try to make it home by 1800…if Gibbs doesn't overwork you. Goodbye my Caitlin."_

"Bye." She hung up and looked at Gibbs, "hey Gibbs, can I leave early…I have a date tonight."

Gibbs eyed her and chuckled, "why not, but I want you in on time tomorrow."

Kate smiled, "thanks, my crime scene report is on your desk." She gathered her things and left, leaving Tony and Steve eyeing her…she was too excited.

"Damn, never seen this excited to go on a date."

Gibbs eyed Tony, suspecting he would try to follow Kate. "Follow her DiNozzo and you'll never walk again."

"Understood Boss."

Gibbs rose and eyed Steve, he walked over to the guy. "Were you the one Kate put in the hospital?" Steve's eyes went wide and he nodded, "go near her again and I'll do more than she did."

"I've already had a guy tell me that."

"What type of guy?"

"He was wearing as mask but he was dangerous, broke my arm in two places."

"Good, maybe you'll take the hint and never come here or near her again?"

* * *

ALEXANDRIA, KATE'S APARTMENT; NOVEMBER 22, 2004, 16:00

Kate made it home and found Ari's helmet on the table by the front door, which meant he was there. She noticed him on the couch with his computer, she quietly stepped out of her shoes and tried to make her way over but she was caught.

"Caitlin, that does not work on me." She stopped and sighed, placing her bag and coat on the couch before eyeing what he was looking at on the computer.

"What is that?" She leaned against the couch and eyed the computer screen, "Mexican?"

"It would be a nice change for you…dinner and dancing," he turned to face her, "what do you think?"

"I think you're trying to take me on a date," she eyed him and he watched her. "What should I wear?" Her smile caught him and he looked at her bedroom door.

"You have a dress lying on your bed."

She walked to her bedroom and found a green dress that was modest yet allowed for dancing the Salsa or Tango. He didn't know she once danced as a child and could dance almost anything.

* * *

WASHINGTON DC, HABANA VILLAGE; NOVEMBER 22, 2004, 19:00

The two sat eating; they had danced while waiting for their food. "You dance wonderfully Caitlin."

"I danced as a child." She sipped her wine and looked at him, "let me guess…you learned so you could take an undercover assignment?"

"Not even close," he found her hand and took it, she squeezed his hand. "My sister took lessons as a child and I was assigned as her partner…our father was furious."

Kate laughed and nodded, "yeah, the deputy director of Mossad's son dancing, I sure he would be."

"Are you having a good night tonight Caitlin?"

She nodded and smiled, "I am…why?"

He just looked at her, "I just wonder…I wonder if I am doing the right thing. Being with you makes you a target for Mossad. I just can't stay away."

"Then don't." Her comment was genuine and he nodded, part of him wanted her to change her mind but he knew she wouldn't.

"Promise me something my Caitlin," he eyed her, "promise me to never let your guard down, even with me."

"I promise."

* * *

ALEXANDRIA, KATE'S APARTMENT; NOVEMBER 24, 2004, 16:00

Kate came home to find the smell of dinner cooking; Ari was at her desk on his computer. She placed Toni down and watched as Azra and Toni got to know one another. She looked up to find Ari staring at her.

"What, the dog had no owner and Gibbs said she was my responsibility."

He walked over and placed a hand on her cheek, "I must return to Israel for a short while. I do not wish to leave but I must. I will call you, I promise."

"When do you leave?"

"Ten minutes, so I can make it before Saturday morning when a meeting is being held to decide my sister's punishment for disobedience and out of control behavior." He took her hand and held it for a second, "dinner is in the oven...baked fish."

"I don't want you to go, you've been here for only a short whi…" she was interrupted by a kiss.

She wound her arms around his neck and gave in, reluctantly she allowed him to pull back. He removed her arms and placed his hand on her cheek. "I will return my Caitlin, I promise you I will return." He kissed her forehead and moved around her to the door where he had a bag waiting. He looked at her as he opened the door, "I will see you soon my beautiful Caitlin."

"Bye." The door shut and Kate bent down, petting Azra and Toni, "he'll be back guys."


	6. 2x16: Pop Life

Note: During **Pop Life (2x16)**, Kate and Ari cross a bridge that could cause more problems and possibly ruin their relationship.

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; NOVEMBER 26, 2005, 12:00

She looked up to find Tony eyeing her, as it was lunch time and she was eating lunch…a tuna fish sandwich.

"Go away Tony." She shook her head and began to write her report again. Her phone rang and she picked it up, smiling when she saw who it was…Ari. Still finding Tony by her desk, she stood and walked to the window of the office, answering her phone. "Hi."

"_How are you my Caitlin?" _

"Good, I miss you…how is Israel?" She watched the people below, waiting for an answer. "I hope Zivyah isn't in too much trouble."

"_No my Caitlin, she has been given a light punishment and has taken it well. Are you keeping safe?"_

"Yes, when are you coming home?" It felt strange asking when he was coming 'home' since Israel was his home.

"_Soon Caitlin, very soon; I promise to return to you as soon as I can…did you get my letter?"_

Kate smiled; she had received a letter and read it while waiting for her tea water to boil that morning. "Yeah…please come back soon." Fingering the bullet charm he had given her, which rested beside her St. Michael medal around her neck, she sighed.

"_I will, I must go Caitlin…my sister is here. Goodbye my Caitlin."_

"Goodbye." She hung up and looked at her phone, hating it for it not being Ari himself. Turning back, she found Tony over her sandwich…it was half gone. She was already pissed that Ari was not in town and now Tony had eaten her sandwich. "I'm going to kill you."

"What, I was hungry."

"You are impossible, I stepped away to talk to my boyfriend and you eat my lunch. We need to settle this before I kill you…a mediator."

"I'll do it." They turned to McGee, both looked at each other.

"Abby, now DiNozzo!" Kate pointed toward Abby's lab and Tony started to head out, Kate following him.

* * *

ALEXANDRIA, KATE'S APARTMENT; NOVEMBER 27, 2004, 20:00

Kate sat reading her book when she felt hands over her eyes; she smiled and pulled the hands off, turning to find Ari. He smiled at her, "hello my Caitlin."

"You're back," deciding to act like a child, she stared. "What did you bring me from Israel?"

Ari chuckled and eyed her, "why do you think I have brought you something?"

Kate just looked at him and he pulled a small box from his pocket, handing it to her. Kate opened the box to find a round solitaire diamond on a gold chain, another diamond pendant, a pear, beside it off a chain. "They're beautiful but I can't…" She closed the box and held it out, "I know you probably paid thousands for them."

Ari took the box and walked around to sit beside her; he opened it and removed the necklace, placing around her neck. "My Caitlin, so modest by all means." He clasped the necklace and eyed her, "I would get use to expensive gifts…I have never given gifts to someone other than family before, I intend to give you everything you want in the world." He leaned in and kissed her, Kate smiled. "Wear it please."

"Only if you promise not to buy me anything else as expensive as this…you spent thousands on these diamonds and don't deny it."

"I do not deny it; I have collected all my pay over the years and done nothing with it." He took her hand and caressed it, looking her in the eye, "I can finally spend it on you…you are a princess and I intend to treat you as such."

Kate laughed and touched the diamond necklace, looking down at it. "It's so beautiful, where did you get them?"

"Israeli Diamond Exchange, I spent a whole day trying to find the perfect one. My mother, well my step-mother, helped me pick them out…she is very eager to meet you one day."

"I've missed you." She hugged him and waited for him to either push her back or hug her; he held her in his arms before letting go a second later.

"Careful Caitlin," he pulled from her and held her face in his hands. "I'm dangerous, I could kill you with a single movement…never let your guard down, which you are doing at this moment."

Kate smiled, "you'd never hurt me, I mean too much. You should see the look in your eyes when you see me…your eyes light up as if you've found the most important thing in the world." She smiled, "you've been around only a few weeks and when you leave, I feel as if I'm alone in the world once again."

"You are never alone _Basherte_…never think that." He pushed her hair back and rubbed the back of his hand against her face. "But you must be careful…I risk more than my career here…I risk your life and career as well as my own life. If Mossad finds that my only weakness is you…they won't hesitate to kill you…not for a single moment."

Kate looked at her lap and was quiet, she knew of what he spoke but she'd already fallen in love with him. She covered her mouth as she yawned, "I'm tired, you know the way out."

She stood as did Ari, he kissed her head, "you are my world my Caitlin and you know the truth, I could never hurt you. I would die for you."

He watched her leave and realized he was telling the truth, he'd die to keep her alive. The past few weeks had been stolen moments but he'd take everything to see his Caitlin again. He'd protect her career as it was a part of her…despite it could end up with him in Gitmo.

* * *

ALEXANDRIA, CAFÉ; NOVEMBER 28, 2004, 10:00

Kate walked out of the café to find Ari by the door, he watched Hitch go with Samantha and his bodyguards. She could tell he wanted to shoot the bastard and save everyone the trouble but he stood silent.

"I'm fine."

"He threatened you."

Kate chuckled and placed an arm around Ari's waist, he wound his arm around her shoulders, kissing her head. "You said you'd never let anyone put another mark on me, not prevent threats. Come on, time to go to breakfast."

They walked to his motorcycle, which sat nearby in the parking lot.

"You worry me Caitlin; you find the worst ways to put yourself in danger…going to that club."

"You were there?" He chuckled and handed her the helmet that had become hers. He also unzipped the bag he had on the seat; Kate placed her badge, gun and purse in it. She zipped it and put it on her back before climbing on behind him, arms around his waist. "He saw her as property…something to own, it was horrible."

"You shall never feel like that Caitlin," he began the motorcycle and kicked off the kickstand, riding away.

* * *

ALEXANDRIA, KATE'S APARTMENT; NOVEMBER 29, 2004, 18:00

Kate stood baking cookies when she heard Azra and Toni bark, welcoming their father home. Their barks were silence and Kate chuckled, waiting for some type of physical contact from Ari.

He had been to the Israeli Embassy to work on something and she dared not ask about it, as he tended to ignore those questions and she hated being ignored.

"Hello my Caitlin," he pressed a kiss to the back of her head and reached for a cookie, she slapped his hand and pointed to a tray on the counter.

"Those are ours, these are for the team."

They had only been together thirteen days and she considered them living together as he was with her every chance he was given. He came when he could but left at night to allow her to sleep peacefully. She actually felt like a military wife, her significant other gone and she had no clue where.

"You can stay tonight if you want," Kate looked at him, "I miss you when you go."

"I go because I have to contact Tel Aviv at 21:00 and they know where I call from by GPS. If I was here, they would track this apartment to your name and the…"

"I understand," she snapped at him before turned back to baking.

Ari eyed her and finally understood what was wrong, she had done what he both dreaded and hoped for…fallen in love with him. He hoped she would but also knew it would bring her death; few Mossad officers married and they had to seek approval by the director and their future spouse was given a full inspection…so to speak. Kate would be dead the moment she was found to be NCIS and he would not survive her death, that he knew.

His love for her was a constant, since that moment in the NCIS morgue. He knew the moment her compassionate eyes locked with his that he was meant to be with her. This American woman had stolen his heart in seconds and his remark of 'I did, however, want to see if I was right about you' was to test her ability to kill him and she couldn't. He always suspected his future wife would be someone unable to kill him…everyone he met could and would but she, his Caitlin, had been unable the moment they met.

"Caitlin, you should not have done this."

"Done what?" She looked at him, her temper gone and ever so calm demeanor returned.

He reached out and touched her cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. Leaning over, he kissed her head and whispered. "Fallen in love with me, it's too dangerous. Goodbye my Caitlin."

He left after eyeing her a second time, Kate watched him go…suspecting she'd never see him again. She sank to the floor and began to cry; Azra and Toni came in the kitchen and sat down, staring at their mother as she cried.

Finally regaining her composure after a while, she wiped away her tears and stood, finishing her task at hand. She'd have to go on, the knowledge that her heart could get broke was always with her but it didn't stop the pain.

She loved him, loved her enemy and even now, when he had hurt her, she would not regret it. She would never love another like she loved Ari; she could find a man one day and love him but that love could never be as strong as her love for Ari.

Kate told herself he was doing this to protect her, protect her from the death and danger of Mossad. She knew from what the little he spoke that Mossad was a world unfit for her…he said her compassion would get her killed within a second.

She was his only weakness, the only thing that could bring him down and fall to disgrace, even after the present hurt, she could not allow that. She could not allow him to fall from disgrace as his sister had done enough to disgrace the family…a fourth generation Mossad family. She'd stay quiet always, never betraying him; never forgetting the kindness and beautiful thirteen days he had given her.

* * *

The first part was taken from Chapter 9 of my story **'The Story of Two Lost Loves'** with only slight changes.

* * *

Translations

**Basherte**: Hebrew for destiny, a term for Jewish soulmates


	7. 2x17: Eye for an Eye

Note: After **An Eye for an Eye (2x17)**,Ari returns and comes with a surprise no one will expect, least of all Kate.

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; NOVEMBER 15, 2004, 12:00

Kate and Tony made it into the bullpen to find McGee pacing, Fornell at Gibbs' desk.

"Where's Gibbs?"

"Morrow and…"

"And who?" Tony eyed McGee, "spit it out Probie."

McGee gulped and looked at Fornell, who just shrugged. "He's here, something to do with foreign relations and cooperation…they sent him or rather he proposed it and FBI, CIA and Morrow believe it's a good thing. Gibbs is trying to reason with Morrow and not kill them both but…well it's hard."

"Who is 'he' exactly McGee?" Kate looked at McGee and they looked at the stairs as Fornell stood.

Gibbs was furious as he walked down the stairs; Morrow behind him but between them both was Ari Haswari. By this time Ducky and Abby had joined everyone in the bullpen, they watched as the three men entered the bullpen.

"Officer Haswari will be joining us as our Mossad liaison…anyone want to volunteer to be partnered with him?" Gibbs said it with such venom that they all waited.

"I will, seeing as I can't kill him." Kate eyed them all, Gibbs eyed her in surprise. "He'd kill Tony after a dozen references and McGee's scared to even say his name…do you really want dead agents?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I can't kill him but it doesn't mean I won't shoot him." Half the bullpen chuckled or smirked.

Ducky walked over to Ari and spoke. "I can't wait for you to be shot, I'll be looking forward to your autopsy."

"I mean you no harm, any of you."\' Ari spoke and looked at all of them. "I was undercover for both, I told Caitlin so last we met…she's forgiven me yet I find that maybe to do with her compassion while everyone else may take a while."

"Her name is Kate, not Caitlin." Tony spoke and eyed him, "if you continue to call her that, she'll injure you but its fine with me…go ahead."

"I expect you to treat Officer Haswari as if he's part of this team, that means no accidental shootings, no accidental injuries and to give as much courtesy as you can spare." Marrow eyed them all as if they were children and not agents.

"I'll show him courtesy alright, right toward the window and out of it." Tony eyed Ari and Gibbs eyed the Mossad officer as well.

"I might help him."

"Agent Todd, do your best to keep Officer Haswari alive, as it seems you are the only one who actually has a straight mind that this moment."

"Understood," Kate waited till Morrow left before pointing to the end desk, "your desk." She wanted to kill him but she'd have to settle with ruining his day.

Ari walked over and sat down, he shook his head and Kate eyed the team as they all started talking. "Can I please put a bullet in his head Boss?"

"As much as I'd like to give you the chance DiNozzo…I can't. He's Kate's partner from here…since she seems to be alright with this, confiscate his weapons."

Kate nodded and walked over to Ari, he eyed her. "Yes Caitlin?"

"I need your weapons, Gibbs' orders…you can keep the knife at your waist but I'll need the rest."

He removed his sidearm and handed it to her as well as his throw away; four knives, followed with a ceramic knife from his bag, two tasers and a pocket knife. He also handed her two boxes of ammo, three for each gun."That is all of them, all my knives."

The love she had for him was starting to become present as she eyed his expression. He was giving her all his protection, leaving him defenseless, it made her protective of him. She shook her head and chuckled, not noticing the team eyeing her. "You're dangerous."

"As I know."

She placed a hand on his shoulder before walking over with his arsenal. "Well there you go, all of them." She placed the weapons on Gibbs' desk and even Gibbs eyed it in surprise.

"Why do you need all this?" Gibbs looked at Ari as he walked over, standing near Kate. "Two guns, two tasers and six knives…this is an arsenal not standard weapons."

"Mossad has made us to expect the unexpected, guns run out of bullets and sometimes even knives to not enable targets."

Tony picked up a box of ammo, "there's enough ammo here to take down the Russian mafia…what are you doing with it exactly?"

"That is Mossad's business, I cannot tell you and if I do…you could all die."

Tony eyed Gibbs, "no offense but unlike Mossad here, I just got in from Paraguay, can I go home Boss?"

"You slept on the plane Tony but only because you were still sobering from that drink challenge you had with the TAT guys…I have photos and proof if you don't believe me."

"How much did he spend on budget?" Gibbs eyed her and she quickly did the math in her head.

"NCIS budget…sixty easy, his own budget…I dare not ask." Kate eyed Gibbs, "I was designated driver for all six of the guys…I may have broken a wrist or two when they tried to grab me."

Gibbs smiled, "good girl…go home and rest, DiNozzo you're staying here and making up for that money."

"Fine but Kate lost her satellite phone."

"I did not, you gave it to a suspect and he ran…Gibbs I honestly tried to stop him." Kate eyed him and Gibbs nodded, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb.

"And take the bastard with you; I don't want him here today."

"May I have my weapons back?" Ari eyed Gibbs and he gave Ari a look of 'are you serious' but the Mossad officer just stared.

"Ari, here."She handed him the throw away he had given her, "the rest stay…now go."

He walked over calmly to his bag and grabbed it; Kate eyed Gibbs as Ari left. The senior agent eyed his favorite agent in wonder. "Why'd you give it to him?"

"Because Gibbs, he won't harm anymore…if he was going to, he'd have done it already. Also, you two would be in a staring match all day long. You wanted him gone and he's gone, give him a single weapon with six bullets not a whole arsenal, problem solved."

McGee eyed her, "wow Kate…that's really…"

"Senior field agent thinking." Gibbs eyed her, "I knew you had it in you…have a nice day."

* * *

ALEXANDRIA, KATE'S APARTMENT; DECEMBER 15, 2004, 17:00

Kate stood pacing, she had expected Ari to stop by but he hadn't yet. Finally settling on her couch, she called her mother and spoke till Azra began barking. "Azra, stop! Damn dog, go lay down."

The dog began to bark more and ran out of the room, Kate shook her head. "I have to go Mom, I love you."

She hung up and turned to find Ari bent down beside Azra and Toni, scratching behind their ears and rubbing their bodies. "Yes I missed you as well, where is Caitlin at?"

"Right here, why are you here?" He stood and she crossed her arms, "get out, you left like I expected you would…just get out before I call Gibbs."

Ari walked to her and she started to dial the phone, he took it from her and threw it on the couch. Pulling her into his arms, he leaned down and kissed her. He pulled back and looked at her, "I did not leave you Caitlin, I left for a mission," he pushed her hair back and kissed her head. "I shall never leave you Caitlin; you are who I come home to after my missions, who I look forward to seeing after each one and who gets me through them…you make me want to live through each one."

Kate eyed him, "you can't do this to me…you can't just leave," she wiped away tears and eyed him, "I thought you left me because…because I love you. I've been horrible to everyone the last week because I was depressed."

Ari chuckled and eyed her, "I promise to tell you when I leave again, I did not realize my leaving would cause you distress."

Kate noticed his shirt and eyed it, "is that paint," she smiled and tried to pick at the white paint on his black shirt. "What happened to you that you now are covered in paint…this wasn't here last time."

"I have many black shirts Caitlin."

"This one has three buttons on the chest and cuffed sleeves." She touched his sleeve ends, "I know this one…it didn't have paint on it last time."

"I got into a struggle, the building had wet paint on the walls…it was secondary transfer." He eyed her, "you worry so about nothing Caitlin."

"I'll get it out in the wash; leave it here tonight since I'm washing my blacks. I'll wash it and get the paint out." She eyed him with a smirk, "that will get you noticed and if you screw up a case, you'll go back to Israel and I'll be worse off."

Ari pushed her hair back and eyed her, "your hair is longer than when we met, I just noticed that."

"So you know how long my hair was when you held me hostage?" She eyed him, "not the type of thing someone would look for when they take over a government morgue."

He reached around to her back and placed a finger on her back, an inch below her shoulder. "It was here, I noticed everything about you my Caitlin…"

"Thank God, it's so good to hear those words again." She smiled and eyed him, he looked at her. "Hearing you say my name possessively…I never thought I would hear you call me 'Caitlin' again, much less with the word 'my' in front of it."

Ari eyed her for a few moments, "do you like the result of my mission?"

"It's breath taking...why?"

"I want to be able to see you night and day Caitlin." He eyed her, "this allows it, it took convincing but my father found it best because I had made ties and Ziva needs to fulfill her duty, which was once my own."

"Killing, undercover missions...Hamas?"

"Killing yes, undercover yes but Hamas no...you can smell the Israeli blood in her." He pushed her hair back, "this means I don't have to leave Caitlin, I do not have to report in every night at 2100. I did this for you, this is all for you my beautiful Caitlin."

Kate smiled and placed a hand on his cheek before leaning up to kiss him. "You spoil me too much."

"I intend on doing so forever."

Kate knew what he meant by forever but she knew with Gibbs it was day by day, however they got the nights.


	8. First Case

Note: Between **An Eye for an Eye (2x17)** and **Bikini Wax (2x18)**, Ari's first case with the team and first time working with Kate.

* * *

ALEXANDRIA, KATE'S APARTMENT; DECEMBER 16, 2004, 05:00

Kate woke to a hand on her back; she smiled and turned over, opening her eyes. She found Ari in cargo pants and a black turtleneck under a brown fleece zip up. "Wake up Caitlin," he pushed her hair away and Kate smiled at him.

"What time did you get up, it's only," she eyed her clock and found it was only 0500. "It's too early; I don't get up for another fifteen minutes."

"You have warm bathwater drawn; it will get cold if you stay in bed any longer." He placed a kiss on her head and laid her robe on the bed before leaving the room.

Getting out of bed, Kate pulled on the robe and left to get her bath.

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; DECEMBER16, 2004, 09:00

The team sat doing what they did usually, however Kate wanted to test Ari's knowledge by having him try to find a case…he sat at his computer doing that while Tony played a game on his computer and McGee was trying to work on something.

Writing a report as Gibbs came in, he eyed Ari at the other end of the bullpen, he was quiet on his computer. Looking at Kate, Gibbs spoke. "What the hell is he doing?"

"Doing the task I assigned him."

"Which is?"

Ari came over and eyed them, "early this morning a petty officer's house was broken into and her sister called…she said there is blood covering the living room."

Gibbs took the paper Ari had and eyed it…it was in Hebrew. "I can't read this, if you're going to work here…write English."

Kate took the paper and turned it over, handing it to Gibbs. "That's in English, I asked him to find a case. I was testing his skills on what it is we investigate."

"The address," he handed another paper to Gibbs as well as a map, "and a map to get there."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs looked at Tony, "gas the truck, McGee call Ducky and you," Gibbs looked at Kate, "keep your eye on him; I want to know his every move."

Gibbs left and Tony pushed past Ari, knocking him into Kate. Tony turned to see Ari's hand touch Kate's arm to steady her. "McGee lets go…NOW Probie."

"Coming." McGee grabbed his bag and left after Tony, Kate eyed Ari.

"Sorry about that, you did a good job…do you have your knife and back up?"

"I do," Kate smiled and placed a hat on his head; he pulled it off and eyed it.

"Welcome to NCIS." She grabbed her bag and left, Ari following after her.

* * *

ARLINGTON, CRIME SCENE; DECEMEBER 16, 2004, 10:45

The five stood eyeing the living room, "McGee, check out the other rooms. DiNozzo, talk to the sister. Kate, sketch and shoot…" Gibbs looked at Ari, "observe and stay here, you are not to leave Agent Todd's side."

Ari nodded and Kate held out gloves, "rule two, always wear gloves at a crime scene."

"What's rule one?"

"Never screw over your partner," Gibbs looked at him, "she'll teach you the rules. Learn them, keep them and never disobey them. You break NCIS code before my rules."

He left and Kate began to take photos, Ari eyed the room. "Caitlin, the furniture has been moved." He pointed to the floor, "indentations have been left."

Kate smirked, "we'll make an investigator out of you yet, take notes of anything you think is of importance." She handed him a pen and pad, "in English."

* * *

ARLINGTON, CRIME SCENE; DECEMBER 16, 2004, 11:30

Gibbs entered the basement to find Kate taking photos and sketching as Ari walked around the room taking notes. He noticed Kate checking over her shoulder at Ari several times, it dawned on Gibbs that she was still unsure of her new partner.

While she seemed to have placed the past behind her, it seemed she still worried about being hurt.

"Caitlin," Gibbs watched as Ari spoke to Kate, he was surprised that Kate was still answering to her name. It had been the fifteenth time he had heard Ari speak it today. "There's blood down here but also in the living room…all human, perhaps there were two victims. Didn't Agent DiNozzo say the sister spoke of the petty officer's boyfriend?"

Kate nodded and eyed Ari, "alright…tell me your theory, who was first and which room?"

Ari looked through his notes and then at the room, "there is no blood trail which supports a gun not a knife." He eyed the blood stains on the washing machine and unfolded clothes. "The petty officer was most likely doing the laundry when the attack happened. She was first because she would have gone to see where the gun shots came from if they had occurred first.

"The boyfriend was next, the killer possibly laying in wait. Afterwards, he removed the bodies and left the house in its current state."

Kate smiled and pointed at him, "excellent, you have me sold but you'll have to sell Gibbs. Your first case and already you're acting like an investigator."

"I'm a quick study."

"I'm sold, but who did it?" Gibbs spoke and both turned to see him.

Kate watched Ari, waiting for him to answer Gibbs. "That is the next priority Gibbs."

Gibbs just left and Kate bumped her elbow against Ari's arm as he watched their boss leave. "He's warming up to you, give him time."

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; DECEMBER 20, 2004, 19:00

Gibbs sat at his desk to find a file; he opened it and found a case report typed. At the bottom was Ari's signature. On the inside of the folder was a sticky note.

_I shall do what it takes to prove my loyalty, I shall not betray the trust I have been given, even if it is tiny. Caitlin is an excellent partner and I have learned from her…however I have learned from you as you taught her._

Looking at the end of the bullpen when he heard laughter, he noticed Kate and Ari talking. She was laughing at something he was talking of. Ari was describing something with his hands and Kate put one of her own on top of his as if to stop him.

She smiled as she stood and left but not before placing a hand on Ari's shoulder. "Goodnight Gibbs." She grabbed her bag and left, Ari was beginning to leave when he stopped at Gibbs' desk.

"I know it is not required but I felt it is best to be treated as if I was another agent." He eyed the folder, "in time I hope you can trust me as Caitlin has."

"She doesn't…" Gibbs stood up and pulled his gun from the drawer, "have a good night."

Ari ignored Gibbs' comment and made his way down to his motorcycle, leaving for the apartment he shared with Kate.

* * *

ALEXANDRIA, KATE'S APARTMENT; DECEMBER 20, 2004, 20:00

Ari found Kate brushing her hair as he entered the bedroom, she sat in sweats and one of his shirts. The TV was on, she was watching the news. Placing his weapon under his pillow and phone by the bedside lamp, he left for the bathroom.

Kate found him running water for a shower. "What did Gibbs have to say?"

"What makes you think he didn't ignore me?"

Kate shook her head and left the bathroom doorway, allowing him to take a shower. The case had been exhausting but Ari proved to be a quick learner by finding the smoking gun, the actual gun used to murder the petty officer and her boyfriend.

She had told him to write up a report even though it wasn't required; he took her advice and did so. They had sat talking about childhood pets waiting for Gibbs to return.

Ari later joined Kate in bed, she was half asleep and just snuggled up to her. "I love you my Caitlin."

"I love you too." He kissed her head and she smiled, "you're a good investigator not just an excellent killer."


	9. Leaving, Learning and Returning

Note: Between **An Eye for an Eye (2x17) **and **Bikini Wax (2x18)**, Ari gets called back to Israel and we meet Ziva.

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; FABURARY 14, 2005, 09:00

Kate arrived late but had Abby with her so all Gibbs did was stare. "Come on, here's your chance…go for it."

"No, I can't…" Kate placed her bag on her desk and Abby shrugged.

"Your loss, he is hot." Abby smirked, "fine, if you won't I will."

Kate let her mouth drop, "fine I'll take the chance but if it gets screwed up, I'm blaming you."

"And I'll take the blame," Abby smiled and turned to Gibbs. "Happy Valentine's Day Gibbs."

She handed Gibbs a black rose before handing one to McGee and Tony, who looked at it strangely. "I think it's dead Abs."

"It's a black rose, artificially made," Ari eyed them before walking over.

"Thank you, at least someone knows their flowers," Abby smiled and turned back to Tony, "so, who is your Valentine Tony?"

"Probably Susan or is it Nancy?" Kate smirked and Tony laughed.

"Very funny Kate, no I'm flying solo this year."

McGee, Kate and Abby laughed, "Tony I find that hard to believe considering it's a new girl every week."

"Shut it McProbie." Tony sat down and started looking at his computer, "come on, give me something."

Ari returned to his desk, which now was out in the open, the wall no longer between them. Kate had turned the desk so it faced the team, you could all see each other. Kate sat down, allowing the day to progress, knowing that when she got home, Ari would make the day special.

* * *

WA_S_HINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; FABURARY 14, 2005, 13:00

The team sat eating lunch, Chinese, as they did paperwork. The day had been silent and uneventful, with no cases they were expected to finish the backload of paperwork.

"Alright, your turn Kate." They were reading their fortune cookies, Tony and McGee had gone and it was Kate's turn.

Kate cracked her cookie and eyed the contents, "Let's see here, '_your life shall change instantly, another life step is coming soon_,' that's interesting."

"Alright Mossad, what does yours say?" Tony looked at Ari and he looked at the piece of paper in his hand. "Come on, it's just a piece of paper."

Kate watched as he went back to his work, ignoring the game. Getting up, she walked over and picked up the paper. "That has to be one I never expected, '_someone close has your heart and love_,' I see why you didn't want to read it."

Tony laughed and eyed Ari, "someone close? Who exactly is close enough to love you?"

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Officer Ari Haswari?"

They looked up to see a woman in cargo pants, a white shirt and green vest with her hair up in a ponytail. Ari rose and walked over, hugging her. "Ziva, what are you doing here?"

"I have come to spare you from this…this place." She looked around and noticed Kate eyeing her. Ignoring the woman, she looked back at her brother.

"So he's leaving?" Gibbs came in and looked at Ziva, "Gibbs and you are…"

"Ziva David, Mossad."

Tony laughed and stood, walking over to her. "How did a gorgeous thing like you end up in Mossad? You've probably never killed."

Ziva chuckled, "I'll never tell." Tony touched her hair and she turned him around, pinning him to his desk, arm between his shoulder blades. "First rule at Mossad, never touch another officer."

She let him go and he eyed her in shock, "damn…what do they teach you at Mossad."

Ziva chuckled, "to kill and torture…Ari we are leaving, the director has made an order."

Ari turned and saw Kate's expression, he turned back to Ziva. "I'm staying Ziva, you can tell Father that."

"Officer Haswari," Ziva eyed him, "you are to come with me to Israel. I am higher in rank and my orders come from the director not the deputy director. He wants his best officer within arm's reach not cleaning crime scenes…get your bags now."

Ari walked to his desk to collect his bag but found Kate holding it out. She looked at him and her eyes were full of sadness as well as compassion. "I am sorry Caitlin."

She smiled and nodded, "I know, when will I see you again?"

The team, including Ziva, watched the two. "I don't know, goodbye Caitlin."

She grabbed the phone he had purchased for his time in Washington and smiled. "Ari," he turned and she threw the phone, "don't be a stranger."

He left with Ziva and Kate sat down at the desk that had been Ari's and stayed silent. Their night would not be, he was leaving for Israel and she was alone again. They had worked together for three months and been together four…being without him would be tougher than before, she dreaded it.

* * *

TEL AVIV, MOSSAD, DEPUTY DIRECTOR'S OFFICE; FEBURARY 15, 2005, 21:00 IT

Ziva and Ari entered the office of their father, he always worked around the clock and it was no surprise he was working close to midnight. "Papa, I have brought him."

Eli David looked up and nodded, "go home Ziva, your mother is expecting you."

"Yes Papa."

"Oh and Ziva," Ziva turned, "happy birthday." He pulled a small box from his drawer and placed it on the desk. Ziva walked over and took the box, she opened it to find a knife.

"Thank you Papa."

"Happy birthday Zivyah, tell your mother I will not be home tonight."

Ziva nodded and left, shutting the door behind her. Ari stood at attention, as he always would till given the choice to sit or stand. "You had Ziva bring me back to Israel, why not call me yourself?"

"Would you have come?" Eli eyed his son but Ari remained silent, "I thought you wouldn't so I sent your sister." He stood and walked around the desk, "sit Ari, please."

Ari sat down and Eli sat beside him, "why was I pulled from my career?"

"Your career is at Mossad not cleaning crime scenes. Ziva told me she suspected it was due to someone that you stayed not building alliances." Ari watched his father as he spoke, "tell me who this woman is, I wish to know her."

Ari remained silent, "I will not let you harm her."

Eli chuckled and pulled a file from his desk, he opened it. "Caitlin Todd, NCIS agent and formerly part of the United States Secret Service." He pulled a picture from the file and eyed it, "I do not see what you do…she is beautiful but would not be strong enough to have Mossad children.

"She is Catholic…"

"Does it truly matter?"

"Marriage cannot happen, if children are born, by law they would be Catholic. You must leave her."

Ari stood and eyed Eli, "I will never do that."

"Even if it means your life?" Eli eyed him, "or her's."

He watched his son's eyes fill with fire, Ari stood up to his father and did what he had never dared do before…get in his face. "Don't threaten her life, she is my future wife and the mother of my child…never threaten her life."

"She is pregnant?"

Ari stepped back and was silent, he had found out the previous day before they left for work. He worried for her, being with Tony in the field…he could protect her and knew how she would act compared to Tony

_

* * *

_

ALEXANDRIA, TODD-HASWARI APARTMENT; FEBURARY 14, 2005, 05:00

_Kate stood in the bathroom staring at a piece of plastic when Ari came into the bathroom. He could sense her but she was still learning to sense him. He saw the pregnancy test and waited for her to notice him, when she didn't, he spoke._

"_What do you want, a son or daughter?" She looked at him, test still in hand. "I want a daughter with her mother's intelligence and beauty." He walked over and placed a hand on her cheek, "one that has the endless compassion you have." _

_He took the test from her hand and found it positive, he smiled and Kate watched him. "It doesn't matter to me."_

"_You'll be a wonderful mother Caitlin," he eyed her and she smiled. "and our child will never know the death it would in Israel."_

"_I love you." She smiled and leaned up, kissing him. "Promise me something."_

"_Anything my Caitlin." He pushed her hair back and smiled._

"_Never let your father touch our child, I don't want it to know the life you had…one of killing and kidnap and hostage taking."_

_Ari nodded and threw away the test before taking her in his arms. "I promise Caitlin, I suspect you'll want to wait to tell Gibbs and stay in the field a while longer."_

"_You'll be there with me."_

"_Then we'll keep it quiet for now."_

* * *

TEL AVIV, MOSSAD, DEPUTY DIRECTOR'S OFFICE; FEBURARY 15, 2005, 21:15 IT

"Yes, I swore to her that our child would be raised American and I intended to keep that promise if it means never seeing her again. I want our child to be raised away from death, I don't want it to become like Tali." Ari eyed his father, "if you have any compassion, you will allow me to return to Caitlin and our child.

"If I return, I will consider bringing Caitlin and our child for a visit after the birth." He eyed Eli, "you'd get to meet your grandchild."

Eli nodded and turned back to his desk, he picked up the only picture he had of his children…his daughter, his youngest daughter was long dead. He knew he never wanted his son to feel the pain of loosing a child. "Return but I will be checking on you."

* * *

WA_S_HINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; FEBURARY 18, 2005, 11:00

The team sat working; Kate had changed desks and now sat in the desk Ari once occupied. Gibbs found that a budding friendship had formed between the two partners, trust present and also faith in ability to protect each other.

Kate's mood had soured when she was once again paired with Tony, apparently she preferred Ari to Tony despite the short time frame they worked together. Gibbs suspected that they had built a rapport far before he came to NCIS…when he had held her hostage and kidnapped her.

"Agent Gibbs," they all looked up to see Ari, "I've returned as a permentant liaison officer."

He wore cargo pants and a black turtleneck, placing his bag down, he removed his weapons and placed them on Gibbs' desk. It was a sign of surrender and something he always did in the mornings…something that allowed Gibbs to trust him little by little.

"Get to your desk and finish the paperwork Kate is currently doing." He handed the weapons back to Ari.

Ari walked to his desk as Kate rose, he smiled at her. I promised I return and I have…I'm sorry Caitlin."

"I blame Mossad not you, I've kept everything the way it was…everything." Her look made him away that their apartment was the same as well. "I'm just glad to have you home."

She went to her desk and sat down, smiling for the first time in five days.

* * *

ALEXANDRIA, TODD-HASWARI APARTMENT; FEBURARY 18, 2005, 18:30

Kate found Ari on his laptop as she entered the apartment, she had given McGee a ride home since his car broke down. Placing her bags down, Kate walked to the couch and leaned over, placing her arms around Ari.

"I missed you...the baby missed you." She kissed his head and eyed the computer, "houses?"

"I am trying to find us a house Caitlin, this apartment is too small for a family of three and two dogs."

She walked around and sat on the couch, curling up beside him. Ari placed his arm around her and continued to searching. "I love you, I haven't been able to say that for a few days."

Ari kissed her head and smiled, "I love you too my Caitlin."

"So a house," she eyed him, "has to have a good school district and a park and within distance of the base incase something important happens."

They looked through the homes and finally found one they liked. later, while cleaning up from dinner, Ari found Kate had fallen asleep on the couch, his jacket under her head. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, laying her in bed. "Goodnight my Caitlin." He covered her up and placed a kiss on her head before letting a hand rest on her stomach...knowing their child was growing safely in its mother.

He was just happy to be home and with his Caitlin.


	10. 2x18: Bikini Wax

Note: During and after **Bikini Wax (2x18)**, Ari gets welcomed to the team properly and takes a big step with Kate.

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; FEBURARY 24, 2004, 07:00

Kate stood filing papers when Tony came in talking about his clothing costs. "Will you stop doing that?"

"Doing what Katie?" Tony eyed her and she reached over her desk, pulling on his new tie.

"Call me that again and I will kill you," she let go and eyed him, "as for what, tell us how much you spend on your clothes…its weird."

"It's a conversation."

"It's strange, neither McGee nor Gibbs come in here talking about their clothes but you do."

Tony laughed and eyed Kate, "because Probie shops at the mall and Gibbs shops at Target. Where does your partner shop?"

"Places too expensive for you to even think about." She smiled and sat down as Ari came in the office. "Morning."

"Good morning Caitlin," he set a drink carrier down and removed a cup. "Tea with two sugars."

"Thank you," she smiled and turned back to her work as Ari handed out coffee.

Tony eyed Kate's ears…real diamonds, expensive diamond earrings. "Nice earrings Kate."

Kate just smiled and went back to her work; going to drink her tea she found it to be ginger. He had made sure she had her daily ginger, as it helped morning sickness and hid her pregnancy from the team so far.

"Dead petty officer at Virginia Beach."He threw the keys at Ari, which he caught with one hand.

"Coffee is on your desk…Boss."

Everyone looked at Ari for a second before Gibbs chuckled, grabbing his coffee and gear. Kate hit Ari's arm with her elbow, "took a big step there…good job."

"Let's go Kate, grab your probie while you're at it."

Tony left and Ari looked at Kate, "_your_ probie?"

"Next they'll be throwing a 'welcome to the team dinner' and celebrating."

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; FEBURARY 28, 2004, 17:00

The team sat working on reports when Gibbs eyed them, "we're going to dinner…my treat."

"Why Boss?" Tony eyed him and Gibbs looked at Kate, she nodded.

"We've had a new team member for almost four months now…we're late on dinner."

"I'll grab Ducky and Abby," McGee got up and left, Kate stood and looked at Gibbs.

"You're doing a good thing Gibbs." She smiled, "he feels like one of the team now."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tony eyed her, "first he holds you hostage then kidnaps you and now you two are like best friends…where did the world get twisted for you Kate. He'll never be one of the team…he'll always be the enemy."

"He's earned our trust Tony, he took a bullet for you two months ago, how can you forget?"

"Very easily, so he took a bullet for me…he had a vest on." Tony eyed her, her expression was different. "There's something else isn't there? You like him or is it possible you just feel guilt."

"Shut it DiNozzo, you know nothing…"

Kate turned back to her desk and Tony chuckled, "that's it…that's what does it for you," Kate turned, "double agents…you've slept with him."

Kate ignored Tony but noticed Gibbs eyeing her. "What, seriously Gibbs do you believe I'd sleep with someone who could turn on NCIS so easily much less the man who kidnapped and held me hostage?"

"No I don't," Gibbs eyed her, "however I think you two struck a rapport long before he joined NCIS. Your statement of 'seeing as I can't kill him' has always bugged me. You're an excellent shot Kate and for you not to shoot a man who kidnapped and held you hostage…something was going on."

"It was just something about him, more than his eyes. He has never had a friend or someone to care about him…look how he is now that he has people who actually care about him." She smiled at Gibbs, "he was a lost soul who needed guiding again…I did that."

"You have a lot of compassion."

"I know, I'm told that often."

* * *

WASHINGTON DC, LEBANESE TAVERNA; FEBURARY 28, 2004, 19:00

The seven of them sat eating when Gibbs eyed them all; Ducky was telling a tale from his days in college while Ari assisted in re-describing the campus. Kate was listening intently and he noticed her hand on Ari's arm, more intimate then anything, and the rest were laughing.

Ari had seemed to change the hearts of most of the team, most of all Kate and Ducky. Tony still had his issues with Ari while he and Abby had come around to at least trusting the Mossad officer.

"Now that is how you really play hide and seek," Ducky looked at Ari. "Didn't you do anything at university besides study?"

"Your friend, Martin Sedwick said you were brilliant, always with women and were quite a trouble maker."

Ari chuckled, "he was always a man who told more than he should. That was years ago and yes I was quite a trouble maker."

"What sort of trouble?"

"When I did not receive the grade I wished, I placed superglue in my professor's shoe. He had a habit of taking them off in class."

Everyone chuckled and Kate shook her head, "your father must have been pissed."

"He was but enough of that, Caitlin have you ever done anything?"

Everyone waited and Tony shook his head, "probably not, seeing as Kate is Miss Perfect at everything."

Kate threw her napkin at Tony and nodded, "once, Sister Fiona left the classroom and I led the students into a search for her rulers…we found them all and hid them. I couldn't write for a week due to the pain I got from the ruler when she found out it was me that lead the assault."

"Whoa, Kate you were bad." Abby reached across the table and Kate slapped her hand. "Did you do anything in college?"

"I may have gotten arrested for breaking into the guy's locker room and stealing my ex-boyfriend's clothes since he started a rumor that I broke up with him because I was dating my PoliSci tutor…I found out about his other girlfriends and made him embarrassed." Kate smirked, "my father told me I did a good job and next time to shoot the guy, he actually paid my bail without another remark."

"Damn, from perfect to naughty to dangerous to killer with a weapon…what happened to you Kate?"

"I evolved, unlike you."

Everyone at the table laughed, except Tony who looked at them with a blank look on his face.

* * *

ALEXANDRIA, TODD-HASWARI APARTMENT; FEBURARY 28, 2004, 21:00

Kate and Ari were watching TV when the phone rang; he eyed it and placed it back down.

"Who is it?" She looked up at him as she lay with her head in his lap while he sat up.

"McGee, we'll allow it to take a message." He combed his fingers through her hair and smiled. "How are you feeling…how is the morning sickness."

"Ginger is working, I'm happy and the baby is growing. I see the doctor tomorrow so I'm good."

"May I come with you?"

"You have to show up, if you're out while I am Gibbs will question." She smiled, "I'll bring you a sonogram back, I was thinking of names today."

"Tell me."

"Hasmia or Aaron; Arab names for girls and Hebrew for the boys, Arab girls names are so beautiful and I like your mother's name. I was thinking 'Aaron' after you."

"If we will be naming our daughter after my mother, I want her middle name to be after her mother."

"And a boy?"

"I'd prefer another name…Jethro Todd, after a man who could teach him things and after his mother."

Kate smiled, "Hasmia Kaitlyn…spelled differently of course, K-A-I-T-L-Y-N or Jethro Todd Haswari…JT to us. We could call Hasmia 'Mia' for a nickname; it sounds a bit more American."

"My father forbid it but I must ask you Caitlin," she allowed her gray-green eyes to connect with his. "Would you marry me if given the chance?"

"Yes, I love you and," she sat up and looked at him, "I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you…having our child and maybe two more children."

"Three."

"Two."

"Four."

She laughed and smiled, "three."

He smiled and placed a hand on her cheek, "before or after the baby is born?"

"Depends," she leaned in and kissed him, "on what can be arranged but I have to know…Jewish or Catholic?"

"Whatever you want."

"Sounds good but we have one problem." She eyed him and he knew, "the team and Gibbs…they think we're just partners and friends."

"In due time Caitlin, in due time."


	11. Baby, Dancing and Jealousy

Note: Between **Bikini Wax (2x18)** and **Conspiracy Theory (2x19)**, Kate and Ari take a few more steps into their relationship such as learning about the baby and expirencing jealousy.

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; MARCH 01, 2005, 07:00

Ari arrived and placed his weapons on Gibbs' desk as he always did and got to work on his paperwork. Hopefully him getting it done would allow him to go with Kate to the doctor's appointment. She would be staying home till it was time to go so he had to work Gibbs into a good mood.

He had bought the boss coffee and placed it on his desk, McGee and Tony arrived next to find the Mossad officer hard at work. Gibbs eyed Ari as he entered, he found the former-Mossad officer working which was not a shock but he was doing nothing but was he was assigned.

"Let me guess," Gibbs eyed him and Ari looked up, "you have to be somewhere today?"

"1030 I'm having lunch with a friend, I know Caitlin will be out till 1300 but I believe I have earned this right." He eyed Gibbs, "no terrorism or Mossad activity involved."

Gibbs eyed him and nodded, "be back by 1300."

"Thank you Gibbs."

* * *

GEORGETOWN UNI HOSPITAL, OBSTETRICS; MARCH 01, 2005, 10:30

Kate sat surrounded by women just like her and yet she felt alone. She noticed husbands, fathers and boyfriends waiting with the other patients and because of the situation, Ari couldn't be there.

Picking up a magazine, she decided to wait. A kiss on her head made her turn to find Ari, he sat down in the chair beside her. "How'd…"

"I told Gibbs I was having lunch with a friend, which I am since I'm taking you both to lunch after this." He eyed her and pushed her hair back, "you're nervous."

"Scared, of what Gibbs will say to us."

"Todd, Caitlin."

Kate stood and grabbed her bag, Ari walked with her back.

* * *

ALEXANDRIA, GEORGETOWN HOSPITAL, OBSTETRICS; MARCH 01, 2005, 11:15

After a quick pelvic exam, Kate was taken to another room for an ultrasound. Ari sat beside her, his hand holding hers as the doctor began the ultrasound.

"So what do you want, a girl or a boy?" The doctor smiled and Kate looked at Ari.

"He wants a girl but I just want a healthy baby." She smiled when Ari kissed her hand; they both heard the heartbeat and eyed the screen.

"You're about," she measured the ultrasound, "eleven weeks; your delivery date should be September 14…if the baby doesn't show up sooner."

* * *

ALEXANDRIA, INDIGO LANDING RESTAURANT; MARCH 01, 2005, 11:45

The two sat eating and admiring the sonogram, "look at the little hands and feet."

Ari eyed Kate, realizing he had fallen in love with her all over again. "I told myself something not long after we met; I said I would never love another person like I do you." He eyed the sonogram and smiled, "I have broken that because I love this child as much as I do you."

"You're a father, what do you expect." She smiled and placed the sonogram away, "now it's just a waiting game."

"But worth the wait," he placed a hand on her cheek and leaned over, kissing her. "I love you my Caitlin."

"I know," she kissed him again. "I love you too. Are you done with lunch because we have to get back?"

"I'll see you there." He stood and laid down enough to pay for their meal before kissing her again and left.

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; MARCH 01, 2005, 12:30

Kate found Ari and Gibbs talking in front of the plasma, a floor plan present, when she came in the office. Tony and McGee were at their computers or on the phone. She walked over to the two men and eyed them.

"What's the case?"

"No case, just preparing for the Annual Navy Ball." Gibbs looked at her, "you'll have to find a gown…we're going to be blending in for security but also have been extended an invitation from SecNav to come."

"I can find a gown, when is it?"

Tony came over and looked at her, "this weekend…so is the gown going to be short or long because you have great legs."

Kate eyed him, "I'll kill you if you make another comment…I'm not in the mood."

Ari pointed to the screen, "posting guards would frighten guests so I suggest we have visuals here," he pointed to several places. "As well as undercover officers at the doors and with the band or musicians."

Gibbs nodded and looked at Kate, "you two get with MAA and start setting up security plans and choose agents carefully."

"You have it."

Ari looked at her with a questioning look, "MAA?"

"Master at Arms, military police…it's similar to_ Heil HaMishtara HaTzva'it_ of the IDF."

"I understand now."

Kate chuckled and walked to her desk, which was now facing his. Their desks were facing each other turned to the side. McGee had her old desk beside Gibbs while she had taken McGee's.

Gibbs approved the switch after realizing Kate and Ari did their best work together, he however noticed little things now and then, as if something else was going on. He always ignored it but hearing Kate speak Hebrew with flawless perfection made him wonder if something was really going on between his agents…even though Ari wasn't an agent of NCIS.

Ari made Kate laugh and smile, the littlest thing could bring a smile to her face and her eyes become bright. While he was gone, Kate's behavior turned to being depressed and she sectioned herself off from team meals, was quiet and let Tony make derogatory comments without a word.

The minute Ari returned, she was happy and laughing again, the sparkle in her eyes was even brighter. He noticed how the Mossad officer doted on Kate, helping her and spoiling her…always bringing her coffee in the morning.

If anything was truthful, Kate had changed this murderous Mossad officer into a trusting, loyal and kinder man. He'd give hell if Rule 12 was broken but somehow he could never see Kate being anything other than a friend to her partner. She had moved on but he knew deep down she still resented being held hostage and kidnapped.

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; MARCH 05, 2005, 16:30

The team arrived earlier that day to begin security operations with the MAA. It was later that they all broke off to get dressed; Kate took her lab while the men spread out around the building, using locker rooms and bathrooms.

The guys stood waiting when Abby came in with Kate, everyone stared at Kate…she was beautiful. A brown gown that made her look like a goddess, it was modest and perfect…jewelry given to her by Ari were what she wore with it…jewelry she protested till he showed her.

"Whoa!" Tony spoke and Abby eyed Kate.

"She's beautiful huh?"

They all nodded and Kate eyed them all, "why are you all staring at me?"

"You're going to be the most beautiful woman at the ball." Abby smiled and eyed Kate, "guys will be all over you."

"I hope not, we'll have to provide protection for them…she'll kill them with one look." She eyed Tony at his comment, "it's a compliment Kate…be happy about it."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, noticing finally that Ari was in a tuxedo…a strange sight but also one she'd enjoy unwrapping later…she had always enjoyed two types of men: ones in uniform and ones in tuxes. Of course, Tony's comment earlier that week of it being double agents that do it for her…he'd been dead right, but in truth only one double agent could ever make her happy.

* * *

WASHINGTON DC, SOFITEL HOTEL, BANQUET HALL; MARCH 05, 2005, 18:30

Right before dinner, SecNav had given them relieved duty and most headed for the wine and champagne. Dinner was served around 1800 and everyone sat eating or if finished, dancing.

"Excuse me," they turned to find a man standing by Kate's chair. "How are you Kate?"

Kate smiled and stood and looked at him, "Chris, what are you…how'd you get in?"

"Sister is a sailor…she invited me, how have you been?"

"Good, NCIS now…left Secret Service." She looked at the team, "this is my team…well the team I work with." She started introductions. "My boss Jethro Gibbs, our ME Donald Mallard, and our forensic tech Abby Sciuto." She motioned to Ari, McGee and Tony. "My team members, Agents Tim McGee and Anthony DiNozzo and my partner, Mossad Liaison Officer Ari Haswari." She smiled, "guys this is Chris Peterson, we were partnered together my first two years in the Secret Service."

Chris looked at Kate, "would you like to dance?"

"Sure," she took his hand and walked toward the dance floor. "So how's Tiffany?"

"Aren't together anymore…how about you, anyone special?"

Kate nodded, "we're engaged."

"So isn't Haswari the one that kidnapped you," Kate eyed him, "we all heard after we received the call…why are you working with him, in fact why haven't you killed him."

"He was undercover for Mossad, he had to make his Hamas team think I was being kidnapped for information he didn't know. He knew I wouldn't shoot him, I never have been able to…once you get past the rough exterior, you find a sweet guy."

Chris looked over at the table to find Ari staring at him before going back to his conversation with Gibbs. "He's looking like he'll murder me."

Kate laughed, "Ari's a little protective of me, I'm the only one who's ever showed him compassion or friendship…he doesn't want that lost."

The music changed and Kate looked up when she sensed Ari, she found him coming over. "May I cut in?"

"Sure," Chris handed her over and Ari took Kate's hand. "Good to see you again Kate."

"You too." Kate turned back to Ari and chuckled, "a little possessive tonight aren't you?"

He smiled at her, "he was dancing with my fiancée and the mother of my child…of course."

"Are you always going to be like this…I do happen to have friends who are male?" She eyed him and he shrugged. "Ari, _bashert_…give me a little room for comfort, I can take care of myself even right now."

He eyed her and smiled, she had called him her soulmate in Hebrew…the Hebrew he was teaching her. "If you want room, I'll give you room…I just can't lose you my Caitlin, without you and our child, life is meaningless."

"I feel the same way," the song ended and they walked back to the table to enjoy the night as they spent it among the team.

* * *

Translations:

**Bashert**: Hebrew for destiny (masculine form), used for soulmates.


	12. 2x19: Conspiracy Theory

Note: Before and after **Conspiracy Theory (2x19)**, Kate faces her worst nightmare...Tony and an exposing picture. Ari however takes matters into his own hands.

* * *

ALEXANDRIA, TODD-HASWARI APARTMENT; MARCH 11, 2005, 06:00

Kate stood taping a box as she waited for Ari to get ready; his routine had changed after coming to NCIS, as he no longer got up at 0300 in the morning. He now got up at 0530 while she woke up fifteen minutes before…causing her to be ready before him.

She had taken Toni and Azra for a walk and returned to the building, only to find Ari was still in the shower. She began to pack up the living room as they were in the process of moving to their new house.

"Caitlin," she found Ari coming out of the bedroom as she began to lift a box, he took it from her. "I don't want you lifting anymore then the weight of your gear bag."

"Is that my overprotective fiancé talking or the doctor in him?" She folded her arms as he moved the box to where the others sat across the room.

"Perhaps both, you're three months and still in danger of miscarriage."

"I know," Kate eyed him, "listen to me please," she placed her hands on his shoulders. "I'm fine, I'm happy and excited but I also want to be myself."

He nodded and placed a hand on her cheek, "carefully though…we should get to work."

"Yeah, I'll see you there." She kissed him and he grabbed his gear bag and helmet.

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; MARCH 11, 2005, 07:30

Kate found Ari and McGee talking in the parking lot; she had been stuck in a traffic jam on the highway. They headed up to hear Tony doing pull sit ups or at least faking it.

"Trying to lose a few pounds Tony?" Kate eyed him as he sat in his desk chair up and eyed her.

"I got your favorite." McGee held out a breakfast burrito to Tony and he smelt it before pressing it away.

"No thanks, too much fat."

Kate chuckled and eyed him, "how old's this one?"

"Why does it always have to be about a girl Kate?"

Ari chuckled and eyed Tony, "because it's you…perhaps if you would find a woman who can live with you and you could love…you would not get these comments every day."

"You're one to talk, no one would marry you." Tony eyed him as Abby came in.

"I just hope she was older than eighteen."

Abby nodded, "she was but she turned him down…says she only goes out with guys in their twenties."

Kate walked over and eyed Tony, he spoke. "She wasn't my type anyways."

"That's a good thing because I think it's time 'the sex machine' hung up his spurs."

Tony stood and eyed Kate, "how do you know about that?"

Kate laughed, "let's just say that the one thing I liked about dating your frat brother was all the blackmail information I got out of him."

Gibbs came in and went to his desk; he pulled Ari's weapons from it and handed it to them. "You can stop putting them on my desk now," he grabbed the keys from his desk drawer. "Petty officer was attacked in her home last night," he threw the keys at Tony, "you're driving…sex machine."

Kate laughed and Tony typed at his computer, "Kate, you might want to check your email before we go…its important."

Kate opened her email box and stared, "Oh God." Ari walked over and eyed what she was looking at before shutting it down as Kate walked to Tony. "Where'd you get that?"

"Panama City, Wet T-shirt Wall of Fame 1994, I was going to keep it to myself but you had to tell everyone my pledge name."

"Come on Tony, we can work this out," they all headed to the elevator and her pleads were suppressed by Ari's hand on her arm…she knew it meant he would handle it, she just hoped it would be without bloodshed.

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; MARCH 11, 2005, 17:30

McGee sat working when he looked up to find Ari at Tony's desk, he hadn't noticed the Mossad officer move yet he did. The guy was typing away at the computer and moving the mouse, as if working hard.

He finally finished and returned Tony's computer to normal before leaving the bullpen. Tony came in moments later and sat down, he was smiling but his smile soon disappeared. "Was anyone at my computer Probie?"

"Just Ari…I didn't want to say anything on fear for my life, what'd he do?"

"Dumped my photos and all trace of them…he's good a computer." Kate came in the bullpen and eyed them, "so Kate…what's it like when they run water down your chest?"

"DiNozzo!" they turned to find Gibbs, "do something like that again and I'll put my boot so far up your ass…"

Tony became silent as everyone went back to work; Kate sat at her desk and found a note attached to her computer.

_Do not worry Caitlin; I took care of the photo. _

She noticed it was Ari's beautiful script, something he used when he wrote to her while he used print with everyone else. She just smiled and balled up the note before going after the paperwork she had left.

Gibbs cell rang and he answered it, it was their petty officer…the night would not end anytime soon.

* * *

BETHESDA, BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL, 7 WEST; MARCH 11, 2005, 18:30

They stood questioning the nurse when he left and Gibbs began talking, McGee stuck his head in. "Room's clear Boss, can I tape it off?"

"And get me everything on Commander Witten." Gibbs left and McGee looked at the three in the nurse's station.

"What about doctor-patient confidentiality?"

Tony chuckled and eyed McGee, "doesn't exist in the Navy and sadly it doesn't exist between team members as well." He showed Kate the photos and she smiled.

"Doesn't bother me anymore Tony."

"Really, McGee want to see something hot?"

Kate grabbed the PDA and eyed him, "what's it going to cost me?"

Ari took the PDA from Tony and he stepped back, the look in his eyes was dangerous and they had all learned it quickly. Of course, only Gibbs or Kate didn't back up at the sight in his eyes.

Taking a look at the photo, he deleted it from the PDA and also all the photos on it. He shoved it against Tony's chest and moved out of the small area. "Possessive much?"

Ari stopped and turned to look at Tony, "protective is the right word, as for you…_natah_."

He left and Kate chuckled, "he means 'pervert' which is a true word for you."

She left and McGee just stood there, trying to figure out what had just happened between his team members. Half the time he didn't know what was going on but one thing was for sure…Kate trusted Ari and the Mossad officer was quite protective of her.

* * *

ALEXANDRIA, TODD-HASWARI APARTMENT; MARCH 13, 2005, 09:00

Kate stood getting ready for church when the doorbell rang, she left the bedroom to find Ari in the kitchen packing. She eyed him and walked to the door, she looked through the peephole to find it was only Abby. Figuring she could get away with 'he's helpping me move' since Ari was dressed in jeans and a black shirt, she opened the door.

"Hey, almost ready?" Abby came in and Kate nodded. "Whoa…you're moving."

"Yeah, give me a moment and I'll get my bag and we can leave." She walked to the kitchen and eyed Ari as he was wrapping plates in paper. "I'm heading out with Abby, thanks for doing this."

Abby came into the kitchen and found Ari packing, "and free moving service, hey."

"Good morning Abby," he went back to the plates and Kate left the two to get her purse, she knew Ari would be smart and say nothing.

"So, you're helpping Kate pack?"

"I have nothing better to do and Caitlin cannot pack the entire apartment by herself."

Kate entered the kitchen, "ready to go?" Abby nodded and headed to the front door. "I'll be back around noon, we'll have lunch out so just find something."

"Of course, keep safe Caitlin."

"I will."

She left and Ari went back to packing, he'd transfer half the stuff to the new house once he had a truckload.

Their life was beginning to come together; both had jobs, honest careers at that, a house, two dogs and a child on the way…the American dream as Tony would say.


	13. 2x20: Red Cell

Note: Before and During **Red Cell (2x20)**, Kate finds out more about the baby and Ari comes into a new light with the team.

* * *

GEORGETOWN UNI HOSPITAL, OBSTETRICS; APRIL 01, 2005, 17:00

Managing to squeeze in a late appointment for her, Dr. Maggie Birch stood performing an ultrasound on Kate. Ari was working a case with Gibbs and Tony, who she hoped was not causing a mess with, and was unable to come.

"Where's Dad?"

"Working," Kate looked at the screen, "how is the baby?"

"She is doing well," Kate eyed her, "you're having a girl…it's much easier to tell with a 3D ultrasound then a traditional one. Do you have a name?"

Kate smiled, Ari had wanted a girl. "Hasmia, after her grandmother who died five years ago but we'll call her Mia. Hasmia Kaitlyn Haswari…I think Papa will be happy."

Birch chuckled, "that's right, he did want a girl. If it had been a boy, what would you have named it?"

"Jethro Todd Haswari, after his godfather and me but it's a girl."

"Are you going to have an amniocentesis?"

Kate nodded, "her father's family is from Israel…I've been worried about Tay Sachs because my paternal grandmother was Jewish and it requires both parents to carry the gene."

"Heather will get you scheduled," she gave Kate a towel and printed off a few sonograms before leaving. "See you at the amnio."

"Thanks Doc." Kate smiled and looked at the sonogram; she chuckled at the writing in the middle of the page by her daughter's tiny hand.

_Hi Papa, Love Mia._

It would be the perfect way to tell Ari that it was a girl. Grabbing her purse and coat, she made her amniocentesis appointment and headed home. She had noticed she was not showing as she should, she was still tiny and even Ari had noted he was both glad and disappointed about it. He had been happy she was tiny so it was hard to tell but also a bit disappointed that the world could not see proof his child was growing inside her.

* * *

ALEXANDRIA, TODD-HASWARI APARTMENT; APRIL 01, 2005, 19:00

Kate stood making a late dinner when Ari came in the apartment, he placed his gear bag down by hers and eyed the room…it was almost bare; most of the apartment was at the new house. He found her making dinner and smiled as he leaned against the doorframe.

"How are you my Caitlin?"

She turned and pointed to the fridge before turning back to her work. He walked over and eyed the new sonogram, Kate watched a smile widen across his face.

Looking at it, he eyed the sight before him…the name and sentiment the doctor had written.

_Hi Papa, Love Mia._

It was a girl and he could only hope she looked like Kate, beautiful and smart when it came to others. "You have a daughter…like you wanted."

He eyed Kate as she laid their dinner out, it was just sandwiches on paper plates. "But will she look like her mother is the question…did you schedule the amniocentesis?"

"Dr. Birch had a Saturday appointment so I took it, next Saturday at 1300." She sat down in the chair by the counter, their table already at the new house. He sat beside her and she smiled. "So, I was rethinking the name…we'll keep Hasmia but I think we should choose something after her godfather or related to him."

"What did you have in mind?"

Kate shook her head, "either Kelly after Gibbs' deceased daughter or Leora, after his name."

"Leora is Hebrew." He eyed her, "of course choosing Kelly is more an honor then anything. Which do you prefer?"

Kate smiled, "I prefer Kelly, it sounds better and I think I'd like to give an honor to Gibbs after he's given me so mu…" She stopped and looked down, Ari looked where she did.

"Caitlin?"

She grabbed his hand and placed it against her belly, both felt the movement of their daughter. It was a good evening from then on…Ari laid all night with his hand against Kate's stomach, welcoming the movements of their already active daughter. Although the movements were hard to notice, he concentrated and felt them.

* * *

ALEXANDRIA, TODD-HASWARI APARTMENT; APRIL 03, 2005, 06:00

Kate was asleep when her phone rang; she grabbed it off her nightstand and opened it. "Hello?"

"Kate, Waverly University at 0900, grab the three musketeers while you're at it…we have a crime scene."

"Got it and they hardly work together so don't call them 'the three musketeers' because it would only cause Tony to go over movies again before debating that Ari is really a traitor and he's proven not to be."

"Grab some coffee and wake up, 0900 sharp." The phone went dead and Kate placed the phone down before groaning and rolling over.

She shook Ari and he opened his eyes, "wake up, we have a crime scene to get to at 0900 and we have to pick up McGee and Tony."

She got up and headed to the bathroom for a shower, grabbing clothes along the way. By the time she was out, she found Ari had made the bed, was dressed, prepared their gear bags, had her coat and purse ready along with two cups of tea.

"You are a godsend." She took the tea and drank a few sips before pulling on her jacket and grabbed both her purse and bag.

* * *

WASHINGTON DC, TONY'S APARTMENT; APRIL 03, 2005, 07:15

Kate pulled her SUV up to the front of Tony's building where he was waiting; he got in the backseat and smiled. "Nice ride Kate…I thought you had a car?"

"Traded it in." Kate had traded her small car in for a bigger SUV as it had more room for a family of three and two dogs, also allowing room for moving. "We're picking up McGee."

"I bet he's at his computer doing something."

Kate chuckled, "probably in his underwear, boxers or briefs?"

"Boxers." Tony spoke and eyed Ari; he sat typing away at his computer, IMing someone. A picture popped up and Ari chuckled before turning the computer toward Kate. "Damn she's hot, isn't that the woman who took you back to Israel?" Tony leaned forward to see the picture; it was of an Israeli woman holding a baby in her arms. "Cute too, so she plays with kids when she's not killing?"

"Is that Sarah?" Kate eyed Ari as they stopped at the light, "she's beautiful…she's got to be six months now."

An IM popped up and Ari eyed Kate, "Ziva told me to tell you hello, she says my mother sends hello as well."

Reaching over, Kate typed in '_hello to you too Ziva, tell Rachel I said hello_' before turning back to the wheel as the light turned green. Ari chuckled and eyed Kate as another IM popped up.

"What's so funny?" Tony was the one to ask and Ari ignored him, turning to Kate.

"My mother wants to know when the _Vort_ will be held."

Kate laughed and shook her head before reaching over and typed in an answer as they hit another light. Typing, she chuckled at her own reply of '_when everyone knows so be patient…it is a virtue isn't it?_' and Ari laughed at her reply and the reply from his mother moments later.

"She says to…never mind." He shut his computer and put it in his gear bag, Kate could figure out it was something to do with something Tony could not know. "I seem to remember the conversation was on McGee's choice of…"

"Right, ten bucks says he's boxers…what about you Kate?"

"McGee is a briefs guy, I'll take that bet."

Tony eyed Ari, "what about you Mossad, what are you going to bet?"

"I will bet that he is unprepared for our arrival and is still undressed."

Tony sat back, having a feeling that he'd be paying the Mossad officer a twenty as he bet Kate a ten and Ari would be getting his and Kate's money.

* * *

SILVER SPRING, MCGEE'S APARTMENT; APRIL 03, 2005, 07:30

Ari watched as Tony picked the lock, Kate was watching too. "Would you like some help?"

"No thanks."

"He'll hear you with that, give it here." Ari took the tools and took only seconds to unlock the door, it swung opened to show a standing McGee.

"Hi Probie." Tony moved in and eyed the place, especially McGee's choice in underwear. "Told you he was a boxer's guy."

"Damn McGee," Kate handed Tony a ten and Ari coughed, Tony handed him the ten as well as a ten from his wallet. Ari just handed the money to Kate, she smiled. "Thanks."

Tony eyed Ari, "that's not fair."

"It was mine; I can do what I want with it." Ari eyed Kate as she looked around, "that includes giving it away. I owe Caitlin anyways."

"What are you doing here; you said 0900 and its only 0730."

Kate chuckled, "we thought we'd observe you in your natural habitat…I kind of regret it. I'm moving and this place is worse than my apartment and it's a wreak because of boxes."

"You're moving?"

"Yep, closer to the base…about eight minutes away, other side of the river." Kate smiled and noticed Ari walking over with a bottle of water, a can of soda and a musketeer's bar. He handed her the chocolate and the soda, a diet coke but kept the water. "Tony." He caught the bar of chocolate and eyed Kate as she walked around.

McGee came in clutching his shirt and tie, "could you all just wait by the door, the door please."

Kate sipped her drink as she stood by the door, Ari with her. She found that since the baby, they'd been inseparable and totally faithful in one another, that and he acted more like a bodyguard then a partner…she didn't really care as long as he was around.

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; APRIL 03, 2005, 14:30

Ari sat at his computer working when Kate sat down; she sighed and rubbed her head. "Caitl…" he was stopped by her putting her hand up.

"I'm fine," she grabbed her water bottle and drank some, "got that file on that student?"

He handed it to her as Gibbs and Tony walked into the room, she stood and began talking. Soon Gibbs looked at Ari, "you go with them."

Ari looked up before grabbing his badge and gun, walking after Kate and Tony. Gibbs eyed the paperwork on Ari's desk and chuckled.

**Employment Based Citizenship Application**

Ari was trying to make his stay permanent and after everything he had done for the team, for Kate and proven his loyalty…Gibbs would try to mainline it, of course the only thing standing in the way was Mossad.

He suspected Kate would face Mossad in the face to keep her partner, he noticed that a protectiveness had settled on Ari, as if it was his duty to protect Kate, always with her as more of a bodyguard then a partner. Kate was the only one who could really read Ari, added with the fact she was the only one who knew Hebrew; if she was gone Ari was hard to read…more of everyone, even him, could NOT read the Mossad officer.

If Kate had learned anything from Ari, it was to stand up and stand tall. She was straight forward now, more free and relaxed…not allowing anything to crush her anymore. Ari had learned kindness and acceptance and especially the urge to not kill anything, all that had come from Kate.

She'd been right, all Ari needed was a guide, his soul had been lost but Kate had been the angel to bring him back from Hell. They had become strong partners and even stronger friends and he truly believed Kate had forgiven Ari for everything that had occurred the year before.

He was still skeptical that anything like Rule 12 being broken would actually happen, forgiveness might have been given but Kate would never involve herself with Mossad and he doubted Ari would allow Kate near that world…he was too protective of her.

* * *

WAVERLY UNIVERSITY; APRIL 03, 2005, 15:45

Kate, Ari and Tony walked up to Huxley, he smiled. "Hey man, help us defeat big brother."

"We kinda work for him." Tony pulled out his badge. "Agents DiNozzo, Todd and Haswari."

Kate smiled slightly at the sound of Ari being called 'Agent Haswari' instead of 'Officer Haswari' but soon enough she'd be calling herself by that title so she knew either way there would be an Agent Haswari at NCIS at one point.

They went through all the rounds till the anarchist decided to make it into a free-for-all. "I'm not afraid of you and I'm not afraid of your tactics."

Tony looked at Kate, "he really shouldn't have said that." He looked at Huxley, "you really shouldn't have said that. See Agent Haswari is on loan from Israel and I'm sure you know how Israel can be when it comes to interrogations."

"They're peaceful."

"You want to tell him or should I?" Tony looked at Ari, who stepped forward but only a few inches.

"They tie you up; keep you without food and water for days before coming in. If there's no answer then…physical violence and after that, knives and guns…now, about that information."

Kate put a hand on Ari's arm and Huxley eyed them before starting to spill. Halfway to the car Kate eyed Ari, he nodded slightly before she could speak, knowing she would ask if he'd done what he spoke about.

* * *

WAVERLY UNIVERSITY, VERANDA; APRIL 05, 2005, 11:25

They were all running after the two men, Gibbs running down and Tony and Kate on the ground after them. It only took seconds before they ran past Ari, who tripped one with his foot and dropped the other by simply putting his arm out, the man slammed against it.

Kate and Tony found Ari cuffing the two boys, pulling them up. Kate folded her arms and chuckled as Gibbs came up. "No bloodshed, no physical violence and took down two men…I think he did well."

Gibbs nodded and caught his breathe, "good job Haswari."

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, INTERROGATION; APRIL 05, 2005, 14:30

Simon Frankel stood by the door as Ari walked in, an arm full of files. "So…what are you going to do…talk, try to break me…what?"

Ari eyed Frankel and pulled out the chair, "sit…now."

He sat, mainly because of the look in Ari's eyes. "You are going to break me."

Ari bent over the table before sitting down, "you'd be dead by now if it was up to me…messing with a federal agency isn't allowed where I'm from, it gets you killed quickly." Ari sat down, "now we know you didn't do this."

"Reverse psychology."

"But my boss wants answers and if I want to stay in this country… I have to give them."

"Brass wants answers."

Ari chuckled, "and of course our best profiler built a profile on you, she says you don't seem the type to even want to hold a gun…the military was just a way to pay for college…so who did it?"

* * *

WAVERLY UNIVERSITY, ROTC COMMON ROOM; APRIL 05, 2005, 18:00

Gibbs and Ari stood with Leeka, who had just locked the door. "I wouldn't do that; just put your hands above your head."

"I'm not…" he kicked the gun out of Gibbs' hand and went at him, Ari threw him off of Gibbs before starting at the Marine but was thrown against the door in the process, being knocked out.

It was fighting till it was down to the last few seconds and Gibbs kicked him out as the bullet came through the deadlock and his agents had their guns drawn. "Cuff him," he eyed Tony then looked at Kate, "and see to Ari…he got knocked out trying to stop the bastard from attacking me."

Kate put her gun up and went to Ari; she checked his pulse to find it even. "Ari, Ari, _bashert_ wake up." She tapped his cheek a few times, "rise and shine, come on."

He began to groan and opened his eyes to see Kate, "Caitlin."

"Yeah, you got knocked on your ass; no doubt you'll never hear the end of it." She helped him sit up; he touched the back of his head. "No blood, you're fine…just a headache. I'll get you home and give you some Excedrin and you'll be fine."

She helped him up gently, knowing he'd give her hell if she was too quick. Tony came over and helped her; she knew Tony understood Ari's loyalty as he had tried to help the man who once hunted him. "Thanks."

"What is a team for?"

* * *

ALEXANDRIA, TODD-HASWARI APARTMENT; APRIL 05, 2005, 19:30

Finally able to walk on his own, Ari and Kate walked through the door and she gently guided him to the bedroom. He changed and got into bed while Kate got the Excedrin and water, she came back only to find him asleep.

Smiling, she placed the water and Excedrin on his nightstand before getting ready for bed herself. They'd have paperwork tomorrow but they were home and Ari was safe, even if his ego was ruined a little.

"_Laila tov_ Ari." She kissed his head before turning over and fell asleep, happy everything had gone well…as well as a normal day could go.

* * *

Translations:

_**Vort**_: Official Jewish wedding announcement

**_Laila tov_**: Goodnight (Hebrew)

**Bashert**: Hebrew for destiny (masculine form), used for soulmates


	14. 2x21: Hometown Hero

Note: Before, during and after Hometown Hero (2x21), Ari and Kate have a few off days and end up moving into their house fully.

* * *

ALEXANDRIA, TODD-HASWARI APARTMENT; APRIL 15, 2005, 07:30

Kate picked up her phone as she was leaving the house, Ari had gone before her. It was their last Thursday in their apartment as they were switching over to the house that Saturday.

"Todd," she was late but Gibbs would not mind, they didn't have to leave till 0900. "Hi DR. Birch, you got the…" Kate smiled, "thank you so much, no that's a big relief. Your lab was fast, oh well thanks so much. So she's perfect? Yeah well I'll see you in a month, thanks bye."

Getting off the phone Kate smiled and placed a hand on her belly, her daughter was perfect and held no genetic disorders. Her phone rang and she found it was Ari, he knew when to call even if something had not happened.

"Hey."

"_Caitlin, Gibbs is leaving in twenty minutes. You better come in, he's pissed."_

"Well I'm overjoyed," she smiled, "Dr. Birch called…Mia has no genetic disorders."

She heard his sigh of relief and knew he was happy as well, the fact their daughter could have a horrible disease made them worried but now they knew she was safe from harm…at least genetic harm.

"_Come in soon before I am shipped back to Israel."_

"I'm coming, I love you." She hung up and grabbed her bag; she was upset with Ari for not waking her up on time as he had allowed her to sleep a bit longer. Taking the overnight bag that sat by the door, as she was spending time alone with Abby, she left the apartment.

She'd grown a little bit and while it still looked like she wasn't pregnant, she could no longer feel comfortable in a belt and would not wear them. Ari offered to buy her maternity clothes but she threatened if he did, she'd kill him…of course at the time she was having a major mood swing and afterwards ended up crying for an hour.

He had held her despite her earlier screams of hating him and hating everything he had done to her, he even held her after she called their daughter a mistake. He had laughed and told her that he was surprised her first hormonal outburst had come in the second trimester as his mother, as he called his step-mother, had been unbelievably emotional during the two pregnancies of his sisters.

She had just smiled and apologized, telling him she didn't regret anything.

* * *

_ALEXANDRIA, TODD-HASWARI APARTMENT; APRIL 11, 2005, 13:30_

_Kate sat on the couch with a cup of tea in her hands, Ari sat holding her. "I'm sorry…I never meant any of it." _

_"It was bound to happen Caitlin, you were bound to have an emotional outburst and I'm surprised it happened now. My mother was emotional with my sisters, so emotional my father, who loves her dearly, could not be around her."_

_Kate chuckled and eyed him, "because of the weapons in the house?"_

_"Yes, I know you didn't mean anything Caitlin." He kissed her head and pulled her closer. _

_"I'm kind of glad you held me hostage in the Morgue and kidnapped me." She smiled at him, "I wouldn't know you if you hadn't."_

_"Fate brings people together in more than one way Caitlin." He looked at her and she nodded, laying her head on his shoulder. _

_"I love you; never forget that despite what I say in the future…especially at the birth."_

_He rubbed her hair back and kissed her head again, "I shall never leave you and if I do, I'll always return…I made that promise months ago and I intend to keep it, for both you and Mia."_

_She smiled, "you called her 'Mia' for the first time, you've always called her 'baby' or 'child' or 'Hasmia' but never by that name."_

_He chuckled and kissed her head before watching her sit beside him quietly._

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; APRIL 15, 2005, 13:30

They sat at their desks going over information when Gibbs came in, he started giving out assignments and left, taking Tony's pride with him.

"Gibbs is a boat man; he doesn't understand that I have to have my car." Tony hung up and Ari eyed him.

"They're giving you a rental, why does it matter?"

"My car is part of my being, what would you do if your motorcycle was stolen?"

Kate chuckled, she could not imagine Ari without his motorcycle; he needed it at times to relax and she allowed him to keep it, knowing he needed his space. They maybe in love and getting married…whenever possible, but she knew after two decades of freedom, he needed that motorcycle. "You mean besides hunt down and kill the thief…I think he'd survive Tony, unlike you."

"He'll survive once he sees his car again." McGee was the one to speak this time and all Tony did was stare at the junior agent.

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; APRIL 17, 2005, 11:00

Kate, Ari and Gibbs sat doing paperwork when Coleman came in, she stopped infront of Gibbs' desk. "It wasn't hard finding you on a Sunday and for the record, I do like to drink alone but I thought you'd like a pick-me up." She handed Gibbs a coffee, "not surprised I found you here?"

"No, why should I be, investigation's not over."

"Lost cause?"

"Here to gloat?" Gibbs eyed her and she shook her head.

Coleman looked at Gibbs' desk, "actually I happen to believe in miracles, never had one happen in front of me so I figured if one did, I'd like to be standing by so I can call the Pentagon."

Both Kate and Ari eyed each other before looking back at Gibbs.

"Miracles take hard work Commander."

"Any particular desk I should use?" Coleman eyed Gibbs as he stood with files and looked around.

He walked over to McGee's desk and placed the files down, "Agent McGee won't be back for a while, you can use his desk."

Coleman nodded and eyed Kate and Ari, "Agent Todd…Agent…"

"Officer Ari Haswari, Mossad Liaison." Ari spoke before turning back to his work; Coleman chuckled as she sat down, eyeing Gibbs.

"So you're hiring foreign nationals now?"

"Nope, Officer Haswari is just that till his citizenship is approved and then he'll become an agent and I own his ass permanently."

Kate chuckled and looked up to see Ari's face, "what…it was funny."

Ari rolled his eyes before receiving a kick from Kate under the desk. "Caitlin!"

His voice was soft but firm so she stopped and shook her head, going back to her work. He was tired and they were supposed to be moving that day but Gibbs and a case caught their attention.

She couldn't go to the spa with Abby and he was stuck working the weekend he was supposed to be moving the rest of their stuff.

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; APRIL 17, 2005, 13:45

They stood watching Tony's car being chased as Gibbs came in the room, "we found Tony's car."

Within moments it crashed and everyone, even Ari, gasped. "That sucks."

"Shut it Mossad boy before I can your motorcycle."

Ari just walked over to his desk and pulled out two envelopes, he returned and handed Abby and Kate each one. Kate smiled and opened the envelope, "what is it?"

"You didn't, but how?" Abby eyed Ari with excitement after they each removed an all day spa pass to the spa they had hoped to go to, "when?"

"I have my ways, all legal; after the weekend I thought you'd like to have that day. You have till it closes tonight at seven…enjoy."

Kate smiled and hugged Ari, right there in the bullpen, kissing his cheek afterwards. "Thank you."

"Anything for you Caitlin."

He walked to his desk, collected his stuff and left. Kate eyed Abby, who spoke. "He's amazing and cute…not bad."

"Abby!"

"Come on, you had your chance and you did nothing besides I like bad boys."

Kate shook her head and collected her stuff, heading down to Abby's lab with her…the boys being left in wonder.

* * *

WASHINGTON DC, TODD-HASWARI HOUSE; APRIL 17, 2005, 21:30

Kate entered the house to find soft music playing and followed it to the living room to see Ari moving boxes into the corner. "I found the apartment empty…so we're moved?"

"We are, Azra and Toni are in the back yard in their pen." He walked over and looked at her, "did you enjoy your time with Abby?"

"I loved it; you have to tell me how you pulled it off."

"A friend at the Embassy has a cousin who works there. I asked her to get reservations for two as they were a baby shower gift and she sent them to me."

"Baby shower…I'm not having a baby shower."

Ari chuckled and kissed her head, allowing the back of his hand to brush her cheek. "Exactly, however that is the case now…once everyone knows I doubt you could stop Abby."

Kate groaned and moved to the couch, sitting down. "So…what do you think about having the team over for dinner to tell them?"

"How about the first?" He sat down beside her and she nodded.

"I hope you ate, I had dinner with Abby."

Pulling away she eyed him, he spoke. "Next week we will begin on Mia's room."

"Really, well what about our room because the white is just too dull for me."

"We'll see," he kissed her and she pulled away, getting up from the couch. "Caitlin?"

She just eyed him before leaving the room; he heard her feet on the stairs and knew she was heading to their room. He knew she wanted to…for lack of better words…start making memories in their new house.

It was good to have a home finally as he had never had a real home till the one he now sat in, the one he shared with his Caitlin. He got up and followed her, knowing he'd be up half the night anyways, being with Kate was better than unpacking.


	15. 2x22: SWAK

Note: Before and During **SWAK (2x22)**, tables turn quickly and the team discovers about Ari and kate's relationship.

* * *

WASHINGTON DC, TODD-HASWARI HOUSE; APRIL 26, 2005, 05:00

Ari looked at Kate as she lay sleeping, he placed a hand on her belly and their daughter welcomed him with a kick. He leaned down and kissed her belly, giving a gentle good morning to their unborn daughter.

Pulling something from his pocket, he took Kate's hand and placed it on her finger. He left her and her new engagement ring to sleep; he had gotten up extremely early to make the day special.

* * *

WASHINGTON DC, TODD-HASWARI HOUSE; APRIL 26, 2005, 05:30

Kate found Ari in the kitchen cooking, she snuck up on him and placed her hands over his eyes. He removed her hands and turned to find her smiling. "Good morning."

"I finally was able to sneak up on you," she leaned up and kissed him, "I'm proud of myself. I managed to sneak up on a trained Mossad officer."

"That you did," he took her hand and looked at it. Kate smiled at him, "do you like it?"

"I love it, is this your way of saying you want me to wear it at work?" She eyed him and he shrugged. "After we tell the team I will."

"I bought it the Sunday you were with Abby." He ran his finger over the ring, "it was the first time we were separated."

Kate hugged him and smiled, "I love you, thank you."

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; APRIL 26, 2005, 09:45

The team sat going through their mail while talking about McGee's cold.

"This is just addressed to 'NCIS Special Agent' no name."

"That's mine," Tony took it and eyed it.

"How do you know?" Ari eyed him; standing nearby…Kate was placing mail on Gibbs' desk.

"The smell." He opened it and Ari took it, white powder exploded on both Tony and Ari.

Everyone stared and Kate tried to get over but Ari put a hand up. "Don't move Caitlin, call the bio hazard team."

Soon everyone was going every which way to take care of the biological attack. The team hit the showers while the rest of the build evacuated.

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, ABBY'S LAB; APRIL 27, 2005, 02:00

They all stood looking at the letter when Ducky came in, "Gibbs, all the blood tests came back negative except…"

"Tony?"

Ducky shook his head, "no I'm afraid not, Ari was the only one positive."

Kate pulled the suit off faster then anyone, leaving the room. Abby followed her to the ballistics lab and found her sitting on the floor crying.

"Kate?" Abby sat down beside her, "Kate I know you two were close, he's your best friend after me but why are you crying?"

"I'm pregnant," Abby eyed her as she spoke, "he's the father…we're having a little girl, he wanted a little girl and now he'll never see her born."

"You're…how far along?"

"I don't look like it but twenty weeks, he's so excited. We just bought a house, he proposed to me but not because of the baby…he loves me."

"Do you love him?"

Kate nodded, "more than my own life, if he dies…he can't die."

Abby put her arm around Kate and they sat there till Abby pulled back. "He's been here twenty weeks exactly; did you two do it the night he applied?"

"We were dating before then but yes we conceived Mia that night."

"Mia?"

Kate nodded, "Hasmia Kelly Haswari, after Ari's mother and Gibbs' daughter. We'll call her 'Mia' because it's more American."

A knock made them look up, Gibbs was there. "Come on, McGee has an idea who it was."

He left and Kate looked at Abby, "you have to swear to tell no one, not yet."

* * *

LOWELL PHARMACUTICALS, LOWELL'S OFFICE; APRIL 27, 2005, 14:45

Kate was arresting Lowell while Gibbs got the address to the lab. "So someone was infected."

"You're lucky we don't send you to Israel." Kate eyed Lowell, "they'd torture and kill you in more ways than you can think of."

"You would have no right to."

Gibbs eyed Lowell, "the agent you infected was an Israeli military officer who is an NCIS agent, we have a right to send you there…but we're not." He looked at Kate, "take her to NCIS and I want her physically unharmed, now go."

* * *

BETHESDA, INFECTIOUS QUARINTINE; APRIL 27, 2005, 16:00

Kate and Gibbs found Ducky talking to Tony, the doctors were seeing to Ari. Kate began to cry at the sight of Ari; Gibbs placed a hand on her back.

"How long?" Kate looked at him, "how long as there been more then partners going on?"

"Six months, a month before he applied." She looked back at Ari, "how can I tell our child that some killed Ari out of anger. Lowell is no better than Mossad."

"You're pregnant?"

Kate looked at Tony as he came over, "I don't look like it but twenty weeks, it's a girl…he wanted a girl." She pulled a sonogram from her pocket and looked at it, Gibbs grabbed it.

The door opened and Gibbs walked in, explain the bug was dead. He walked over to Ari and looked at him. "You will not die you hear me? Kate's out there, she and that baby need you. I'll take care of Mossad but know this, by the time you return to NCIS…I own your ass and you're going to be a proper father and husband. Do you understand?"

"Yes…boss."

"Good, now get better." He placed the sonogram in Ari's hand, "she's already beautiful."

He left and allowed Kate in; she gripped Ari's hand tight and kissed his head. "I love you."

He nodded before closing his eyes, she smiled knowing he would tell her he loved her in time. Everything would be alright, he was alive and the team knew, Gibbs would bust them later but now was not the time.

* * *

A/N: I know it seems they don't react like 'what the hell' but Ari has gained their trust, well not Tony's completely, and they accept him. You'll see a better 'what the hell' reaction when Ari and Kate invite them over for dinner.


	16. End or Beginning?

Note: I've ran out of ideas, I'm sorry…so I end it here on a happy note.

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS; JUNE 23, 2012, 12:00

Kate and Ari sat going through files when a noise made them look around their desks, they found their six year old daughter sharpening a pocket knife. Kate smirked and Ari eyed her, she shook her head.

"What is it Caitlin?" She looked back at her files, "what is so amusing?" He eyed her as he bent down beside their daughter…who's bright grey-green eyes stared at him in question. "Mia, what have we said about weapons? Where did you get this?"

He held up the knife and she looked down, shrugging.

"Hasmia Kelly Haswari," he pulled her chin up and she eyed him, her olive-tone skin slightly reddened with embarrassment of being caught. "I will ask again, where did you get it?"

"Uncle Gibbs gave it to me, it's a rule remember Papa? Rule 9 is always have a knife…he gave it to me and told me to tell you that its better then what Mossad would give me…they'd give me a gun."

Kate shook her head and eyed her husband, he was truly worried that one day his ways would rub off on Mia and she would be temped to join Mossad. They'd done their best to keep her from that world, in fact they had never been to Israel and Eli David always came to America to visit.

That had caused Tony to end up married to a Mossad officer…Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David…now Ziva DiNozzo. Ari was now an official US citizen and an NCIS agent as well as a wonderful husband and father to five.

* * *

Mia joined them on September 11th, exactly at 08:46 which was the time of the first attack. She was born into a world of safety and love, the entire team was in the waiting room when she arrived into the world. Even with a father of Israeli origin, she would only be allowed to claim Israeli Citizenship upon or after her eighteen birthday.

Two years later, a son joined them on Christmas morning at 00:15 am and the entire team was there to welcome him as they had Mia. Jethro Todd 'JT' Haswari was welcomed also by his godmother/aunt Ziva DiNozzo…who took it upon herself to present him to the world.

Finally on July 4th, 2009, Kate delivered identical twin girls into the world, surprisingly enough Ziva was in the next room in labor. Apparently threatening Tony with castration and death once she got her hand on a weapon. Anisa Zivyah Haswari and Amira Katilyn Haswari entered the world only two hours before cousin Davidah Aria DiNozzo did…all three were placed beside each other in the nursery and Ziva was moved into Kate's room.

* * *

The families were happy, overjoyed at the progress of the years. Mia and JT went to a prestigious Jewish School while the twins were carried for by the base daycare.

"Ari, let her have it." Kate eyed her husband and stood up, reaching for a paper in the fax machine. Her seven month belly barely allowed any movement…they would be welcoming another son into the world…to be named Michael Elijah Haswari.

The sound of laughter brought them to find Tony and Ziva coming in the room with the twins, their daughter and JT. The children were laughing at Tony, who was holding the side of his face.

"Insult me in front of the children again and I will do more then slap you." She pointed and Tony nodded, Kate laughed as well.

* * *

Upon on the balcony, Gibbs watched as his 'children' and 'grandchildren' lazed around the in the bullpen. He had once hated Ari but could only love him now, although he'd die before admitting it, because of the love he showed for Kate and their children.

Tony and found a common spirit in the only daughter of Eli David, Gibbs found it ironic of how the Mossad Director had lost his two children to NCIS and to Americans. Ari had been an enemy and now he was family and Ziva had been sent to retrieve said enemy again but found love instead, deciding to stay since Ari was no longer Israeli.

Life was good and while he had lost his soulmate, Gibbs was happy his team had…they had found their soulmate in the enemy, so to speak.


End file.
